<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In His Blood by SoraJinsei</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22958893">In His Blood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraJinsei/pseuds/SoraJinsei'>SoraJinsei</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alastair Being an Asshole (Supernatural), AlphaVampire!Castiel, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood Drinking, Blood and Violence, Bottom Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester Falling in Love, Castiel is Protective of Dean Winchester, Charlie Bradbury &amp; Dean Winchester Friendship, Creature Castiel (Supernatural), Creepy Alastair (Supernatural), Dean Winchester Has Magic, Dean Winchester Rides Castiel, Dean Winchester's First Time With a Man, Dream Sex, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, King John Winchester, M/M, Mates, Minor Character Death, Minor Character Death Alastair, Minor Charlie Bradbury/Gilda, Missionary Position, Neck Kissing, Prince Dean Winchester, Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Protective Sam Winchester, Queen Mary Winchester, Romantic Soulmates, Sexually Frustrated Castiel (Supernatural), Slow Build Castiel/Dean Winchester, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Smut, Some Fluff, Sorcerer!Dean, Teasing, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Triggers, Warning: Alastair (Supernatural), Wet Dream, violent death of a minor character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:40:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>36,766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22958893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraJinsei/pseuds/SoraJinsei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean doesn't believe in Magic, Demons, and Creatures like Elves, Fairies or Golems. It's all a load of crap to him.</p><p>When a 'sacred vase' that contains a dark creature that wanted to enslave all mankind a million years ago, is stolen from the kingdom...here comes Dean, the non believer, to chase it down and accidentally set it free.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>171</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>**Always Read the Tags**</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>**Updated/Edited**</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                            </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dean never believed in all the “tales of olde” or the “fairy tales” that were told to him and his brother by their parents when they were younger. To him, it was a load of crap. The only explanation as to why creatures aren’t alive today is after a dark force was locked away, all magical creatures cut themselves off from all mankind.<br/><br/>Rolling his eyes, Dean glanced over at his brother who watched, engrossed by the story their Uncle Bobby was telling them.<br/><br/>Just short of his twenty-fifth birthday, Dean Winchester is the firstborn to John and Mary Winchester. First in line to the throne, after he marries and his father steps down from old age, he will rule over the Kingdom his family had built many generations ago.<br/><br/>Sam or ‘Sammy’, as Dean likes to call him. He will become Dean’s trusted advisor.<br/><br/>He zoned back into the conversation when his name was called, catching the tail end of Bobby’s story about how the creature of dark magic was imprisoned inside a vase. Trapped. Locked away and looked after by the Winchester line.<br/><br/>“Your highness,” The voice called again, Dean turned to see a servant standing at the entrance to the library. “Your father has requested your presence,” he said with his head bowed in respect for disturbing the moment.<br/><br/>Dean smiled, relieved that he didn't have to sit here and listen to the rest of this hocus pocus anymore. He stood to follow the man, hearing Bobby resume a tale his brother had never heard before, despite all the books he’s read.<br/><br/>The kid is a freaking genius. Glancing over his shoulder one last time, he walked through the doorway towards the throne room.<br/><br/><br/>-<br/><br/><br/>The bells tolled, waking the Prince from his slumber with the cries of the soldiers as they scrambled through the hallways.<br/><br/>Hopping out of bed, Dean ran to the door, pulling it open in time to see a group of men rushing by.<br/><br/>“Dean?”<br/><br/>Across the way, Sam was standing in his doorway, equally confused.<br/><br/>Dean had to hold in the chuckle at the disarray that was Sam’s hair. His normal straight brown locks that were always pulled back into a low ponytail. Now it was a mess, sticking up in random places.<br/><br/>Another guard ran by, disrupting the moment, bringing him back to the problem at hand. There was only one way to figure out what was going on. Walking back into his room to grab his robe, he made his way to the throne room.<br/><br/>Pushing the heavy door open, he and Sam were met by an array of men bustling through the corridor, their father stood amongst them, their mother sitting on her throne. Watching. From the entrance, Dean could see worry and concern on her face clearer the closer he got.<br/><br/>“Father,” they both called out, coming to halt just before the steps that ascended to the throne. The King stood just next to his seat with his elite guardsman standing around him, murmuring quietly to one another.<br/><br/>“Go back to bed,” was all he said in between the conversation after noticing their presence. His face a mix of exhaustion from being woken in the middle of the night and stress from whatever is going on. Brow furrowed as he spoke to his men as if his sons weren’t there. Some of those men bowing before dismissing themselves to carry on whatever task they were assigned.<br/><br/>“Like hell,” Dean interrupted, gesturing to the groupings of men scattered around the throne room, some stopping their conversation at the sudden shout. “You can’t expect me to go back to bed with something going on-”<br/><br/>“An artifact was stolen,” John spoke, cutting off his son mid tangent. “And not just any artifact,” just then, Bobby appeared by John’s side, a grim look on his face that Dean hadn’t seen since the passing of his wife.<br/><br/>“The one with the evil entity locked away,” Bobby filled in, his voice rough like he’d been pulled away from his nightly drinking. “The one capable of bringing all life as we know it to its knees, darken the skies and bring about the enslavement of the human race. And more than likely the extinction if it holds a grudge for what our ancestors did to it,”<br/><br/>“Then I’ll fetch it myself,” Dean put simply like it was no big deal. He’s been outside the castle numerous times. Running errands and doing his Father’s bidding. This is no different. Finding the thieves that stole a vase? That’s nothing. <br/><br/>“You will not,” John said, his tone harsher than Dean was anticipating. “You are to stay here. My men will suffice,” Dean watched his father rub at his face, plopping himself ungracefully into his seat as his mother reached over to rub his shoulders.<br/><br/>“I don’t understand,” Dean started, pulling away from his brother who tried to steer him from the room. “I’m the best you’ve got at finding this thing, better than any of the men you got. Now, of all times, you tell me ‘No’?!”<br/><br/>“Hold your tongue,” John bit out, eyes narrowing towards his oldest son.<br/><br/>Dean blinked in surprise. He’s never heard his Father speak to him in such a manner.<br/><br/>“This is not a job for a Prince to lose his life over,” John continued. Was that concern in his eyes? Dean observed, noticing his mother grip tightening on his father’s arm.<br/><br/>“Off to bed, both of you,” Bobby murmured just loud enough as if cueing up the conversations between the soldiers and councilmen that were listening in.<br/><br/><br/>-<br/><br/><br/>“This is crazy,” Sam stated, breaking the silence as he watched his brother pace back and forth, muttering incoherently as he went.<br/><br/>Sam had managed to coerce his Dean into his room, listening to ramblings of his brother about how unfair this whole situation was.<br/><br/>“I know. Father must be off his rocker if he won’t let me fetch a stupid <em>vase</em>,” Dean replied with his arms wide open, exaggerating the audacity.<br/><br/>“It’s not just some stupid pottery, Dean,” Sam started, his tone Dean was all too familiar with. This was the tone that signaled that he was about to give a lecture. The best way to prevent it was to cut it off at the source.<br/><br/>“I know it’s not. I’m just skeptical about there being an actual living being trapped in something for centuries.”<br/><br/>“We live in a world full of mystical beings and you don’t believe something could be contained inside a simple vase?” Sam questioned, completely appalled at his brother’s flawed logic.<br/><br/>“I don’t know,” Dean crossed his arms, shrugging his shoulders at the thought. “It just seems ridiculous, I’ve never seen any of these creatures. What if our ancestors trapped a small creature inside thinking it was some dark entity?”<br/><br/>Sam shook his head.<br/><br/>“Or maybe, they were hitting the hash a little harder back then,” Dean smiled at the thought of his great great great grandparents sitting around a fire, having some of that green stuff.<br/><br/>Sam huffed at Dean’s remark, the man didn’t care for things that couldn’t be explained, ever since they were kids. He was also stubborn and if it didn’t make sense, then he would walk away without listening to reason.<br/><br/>Like right now.<br/><br/>“I’m going to track down the thief,” Dean said out of nowhere, turning to walk out of Sam’s room.<br/><br/>“H-hold on a second!” The moose of a man called out, racing after his brother, entering Dean’s room to see him at his dresser, pulling on a white cotton shirt and brown trousers before walking to the corner to pick up his satchel.<br/><br/>“You can’t just decide to leave the Castle in an emergency like this,” Sam tried to reason, the conversation going back and forth, ending with Sam using his frame to block the doorway. Hands gripping either side to make a barrier.<br/><br/>“Sam, why are you acting this way?” Dean questioned after attempting to push his little brother out of the way.<br/><br/>“Because,” the man started, pushing back after a particularly hard shove. “You could be killed once you get your hands on it or worse, the creature could eat you,”<br/><br/>Raising a brow at the ridiculous statement, Dean turned away from the man. Sam, keeping his stance as he watched his brother closely.<br/><br/>With many years of living together, Sam knew his brother like a book. He was ready for whatever surprise that was going to come his way.<br/><br/>“I’m not gonna be killed, Sammy,” Dean casually walked up to the window of his room. “We both know you don’t have the stomach to be King,” Unlatching the window, he looked out to the vast surroundings that belonged to the Winchester Castle. The moon glowing brightly above him, lighting everything for him to see.<br/><br/>“Real funny,” Sam replied, relaxing himself a bit in the doorway.<br/><br/>“But I’ll admit, you are much smarter than I am,” Dean turned and perched himself to sit on the ledge, taking in his brother’s suspicious look. “You always beat me in chess and other book smart stuff.”<br/><br/>“What are you saying, Dean?”<br/><br/>“I’m your big brother, I’ll always be able to one-up you in everything,”<br/><br/>Taking the opportunity to swing his legs around to quickly scale down the vines below his window. He heard his name shouted above, but it would be too late. Dean has snuck down these plants too many times to know what ones were thicker and sturdier to grab than the rest.<br/><br/>He looked up for a second to see the upper torso of his brother peering down at him. Even though it was dark out, he could still see the worry on his face.<br/><br/>“I’ll be back before you know it,” Dean called up once his feet hit the grass.<br/><br/>Sam watched his brother take off, his heart hammering in his chest as he turned to run out of the room to find his father.<br/><br/>Dean doesn’t know the truth.<br/><br/>But of course, Dean wouldn’t know anything.<br/><br/>It was forbidden to tell him about his involvement.<br/><br/><br/>-<br/><br/><br/>He couldn’t keep the smile off his face, urging his horse to ride faster after clearing the first gate. The guards looking on in question at his passing, but not daring to halt the Prince.<br/><br/>Whooping in success as he cleared the final gate, he was exposed to the great planes that lay beyond his kingdom. The moon shined on, full and bright as it hung in the sky, illuminating everything it touched.<br/><br/>The thieves couldn’t have gotten far… but Dean wasn’t told of anything about who or where the people hailed from.<br/><br/>Cursing to himself, he continued on his path to the woods. The only place to hide in the vast landscape. Keeping his eyes open for anything that could give any clue as to where the burglars have gotten to.<br/><br/>The high canopy of the trees allowed minimal lighting as he slowed his horse to a trot as they maneuvered through the thick forest. Not a sound could be heard, which meant the thieves must have come this way. The nocturnal creatures were quiet, which meant something or someone had to have come through.<br/><br/>Squinting his eyes through the darkness, he couldn’t make out anything the farther he went.<br/><br/><em>Snap<br/><br/></em>His horse rearing in fright, Dean clutching the reins and leaning forward to prevent himself from backsliding off. Once the horse was on all fours, he leaned forward to soothe her, eyes cast elsewhere to prevent anyone from sneaking up.<br/><br/>“Easy girl,” he whispered to her, patting her neck.<br/><br/>Off in the distance, catching his eye, a faint glow of a fire signaled life, spurring Dean to dismount. Shushing the horse as he tied her to the tree, rubbing at her neck again before he stealthily made his way in the direction.<br/><br/>The closer he got, the distant murmuring could be heard. Ducking down, he crawled the rest of the distance to a bush that separated him from the campfire of unfamiliar looking men.<br/><br/>Through the brush, he could make out uniforms of black and purple, a banner with the same colors and a pair of glowing red eyes placed right in the middle.<br/><br/><em>‘I’ve never heard of these guys before,’ </em> Dean thought, watching the four men converse and laugh, egging each other on with worthless babble.<br/><br/>“That was too easy,” one of the men laughed out from his sprawled position against the tree. Dean would bet anything that he was drinking by the pouch in his hand.<br/><br/>“Don’t jinx us,” snarled the second from across the way, picking something up and tossing it over the fire at the man.<br/><br/>“Hey!” the first man complained, almost dropping the sack filled with his drink, glaring at the second.<br/><br/>“Enough,” came the cool words of the third, the one sitting at the edge of the fire with the fourth person who hadn’t yet spoken.<br/><br/>The first two muttered an apology as the third rubbed his hands together, the shroud of his hood blocking Dean’s view of his face.<br/><br/>“Do you think Boris got lost looking for food?” Piped up the fourth, their voice higher pitched than the three.<br/><br/>“Either he got lost or was hungry enough to eat it raw,” laughed the second, removing his hood to reveal a mess of black hair and a scruffy gray beard.<br/><br/>The others didn’t laugh.<br/><br/>“We shouldn’t stay here for long,” the third announced, standing up from his spot. He rubbed his hands together to rid the dirt. “We don’t know if the King will send men to retrieve his lost treasure,”<br/><br/>A cold rush pulsed through Dean at the announcement of the item he was looking for.<br/><br/>The fourth person turned in their spot to dig through a bag attached at their hip, brandishing the item in question.<br/><br/>“Put that away,” snapped the first, sitting up abruptly, his hood falling back to reveal long red hair, pointy ears peeking through the long locks.<br/><br/>“You have no ruling over what I can do,” the fourth snipped back, holding the vase up, gazing at it as it glistened in the moonlight.<br/><br/>Dean has only seen drawings of the item in question, the books didn’t do the item justice as it shined in the beam of moonlight.<br/><br/>The metallic color of the vase, embellished with depictions of leaves and vines with a full moon standing out amongst the design.<br/><br/>Dean stared, completely entranced by the item. His heartbeat quickening at the site, mouth suddenly dry when his eyes saw the item in person.<br/><br/><em>‘Mine,’ </em> a voice whispered in the back of his mind, Dean snapping out of it by shaking his head. Where did that come from?<br/><br/>He was planning his surprise attack, the feel of a cold blade against his neck halting him from doing anything else.<br/><br/>“Nice ‘n easy there,” a nasally sounding voice chimed in through the quiet. Dean noticed the men around the campfire sit up at the sound. Taking a deep breath, careful not to move his neck too much, he slowly stood at the order of the man behind him with his hands raised.<br/><br/>He heard a low whistle as he was forcibly turned and patted down but the ugly looking man. A bowl cut with overgrown eyebrows, tall but thick in stature, with a pencil-thin mustache.<br/><br/>After the man was satisfied, he was told to turn around and march towards the campsite.<br/><br/>"Well look what we have here, boys," the second voice chuckled at the sight of Dean. "He saved us the-ow!"<br/><br/>"Silence," the third man demanded after throwing something at the second man from his standing position by the fire. His hood was still up but Dean was able to make out short blond hair with bright green eyes under the cover of darkness.<br/><br/>"I saved you?" Dean questioned with a coy smile. "Aw shucks, does that make me your hero?"<br/><br/>Nobody laughed.<br/><br/>He felt something knock at him behind his knees, causing him to crash onto his knees abruptly.<br/><br/>"You damage him, you deal with the boss' consequences, Boris," remarked the fourth, their voice smooth as they held the vase to their chest.<br/><br/>"Boss? Who might that be?" Dean questioned, unable to stop himself. "I mean, I'm always up to meeting new people,"<br/><br/>They remained quiet.<br/><br/>"I only ask because I don't recognize your banner, therefore I can't place where you hail from,"<br/><br/>"Juac, tie him up, and please do something about that mouth if he's not gonna go silently," the third man uttered towards Dean, watching him bring a hand to rub at his temple.<br/><br/>Dean smirked. 'Boris' had his hand on Dean's shoulder as ‘Juac’, the first man who had been leaning against the tree, got up to walk over towards him while pulling rope from his bag.<br/><br/>"Hey man, I'm not into the whole rope play," Dean said as the man approached.<br/><br/>"Hold him still," Juac told Boris, feeling the man's burly hands grab Dean's upper arms, keeping them tight to his body.<br/><br/>"Careful how you handle me," Dean commented when Juac placed the first loop around his body. "You might turn me on,"<br/><br/>Smirking triumphantly at the awkward pause between the two, he took the opportunity to slam his head back, grinning when he made contact after hearing a crunch followed by a howl in pain.<br/><br/>He turned to Juac, launching himself shoulder-first into the man's crotch. He quickly got to his feet so he could bring his foot down for a solid heal to the man's crotch again.<br/><br/>Hearing a <em> 'cling' </em> of metal had him ducking, the rope falling from him in the process. Looking up he noticed a blade sticking out of the tree. Turning his attention in the direction it came from, he had to move out of the way of the man across the fire as he launched another one.<br/><br/>"Maim him, if you end up killing him, you'll suffer a worse death then what hell could do for you," blondie called out to the black-haired man.<br/><br/>"If I could land a hit, this man is freaking squirrely as hell. Mage, do something," the blade thrower called out, glancing at the fourth person stilled perched by the fire.<br/><br/>Dean glanced around the tree right after another blade whizzed by him.<br/><br/>"That is not the reason I am here," the voice replied, cold and uncaring, as they ignored the ruckus.<br/><br/>"If he gets ahold of that vase, this will have all been for nothing!" Shouted knife guy temporarily distracted as they turned their anger towards their companion. Taking the opportunity, Dean pulled one of the knives out of the tree trunk, throwing without aiming towards the owner.<br/><br/>"F-fuck!" Cried the man, falling to his knees with the blade sticking out of his shoulder.<br/><br/>Dean turned his attention to the last two standing calmly as if their comrades weren't bemoaning on the forest floor in pain. Blondie finally pulled his hood off, a glare at his hair flowed free from the confines. His pale skin made his blue eyes pop.<br/><br/>The guy looked around in annoyance while the fourth, mysterious man stayed where he was.<br/><br/>"So, what's so important about this thing," Dean panted out, his adrenaline pumping in his ears, urging them to fight. But the opponents were unmoving.<br/><br/>He kept his hands up, ready for anything, just in case.<br/><br/>The mysterious man, from what he could see, cocked his head to the side as if unsure of what he just heard.<br/><br/>"You don't know the tale?" They questioned.<br/><br/>"Yeah, sure. An almighty being is "supposed" to be caged within it," using air quotes while rolling his eyes.<br/><br/>"Do you not believe in the legend then?" They murmured the question. Blondie folding his arms, a smirk on his lips.<br/><br/>Dean stayed silent.<br/><br/>The person stood from their spot, holding the vase close, pulling the hood down revealing...a woman!?<br/><br/>Her brown held up with an ornate pin, bangs framing her red eyes and tanned skin. Ears pointed like the blonde beside her.<br/><br/>"You should," she started. "Your destinies are intertwined since his imprisonment,"<br/><br/>"Mage," blondie muttered in warning.<br/><br/>"What the hell are you talking about?" Dean demanded, confused by her statement. She smiled, from across the fire, he was able to make out the sharp canines.<br/><br/>"You'll find out soon enough," she replied, the two of them turning from Dean.<br/><br/>"H-hey!" He shouted as they began to walk away. He frantically grabbed at the closest weapon, the second blade in the tree. Throwing it haphazardly in their direction.<br/><br/>The woman turned, hand raising to deflect the dagger, the sound of glass smashing into the ground stopping everyone in their tracks.<br/><br/>Blondie and the woman stared in horror, Dean raising a brow in question when nothing happened.<br/><br/>He knew it!<br/><br/>This whole thing was a load of bullshit.<br/><br/>"Now that that's taken care of," Dean started, crossing his arms in amusement.<br/><br/>They looked from Dean to the broken vase at their feet before backing away slowly as the distant sound of thunder echoed above them.<br/><br/>"Hold on!" Dean went to chase after them when they began to retreat, stopping only when the clap of lightning struck above. He looked up to witness the branches bending, giving way to reveal the blackened sky above, the moon disappearing behind a dark cloud.<br/><br/>The wind started picking up around him, he brought his arms up to shield his face from the dirt and any scattered debris flying around him.<br/><br/>He heard screams around him, peeking behind him, he gaped in horror as he watched the men on the ground being contorted into weird positions, their gasps and screams sending a cold chill through his body.<br/><br/>The loud cracking sound of bones was clearly heard over the wind, permanently silencing the men, Dean’s stomach dropping as he watched the men burst into a pool of blood.<br/><br/>Gagging from the site, he was frozen in fear. He wanted to run but his feet wouldn’t move. The wind picked up, even more, Dean noticing how it all rushed towards the spot of the broken vase.<br/><br/>He nearly puked when he saw the blood begin to circle around the scattered remains, swirling upwards into a small tornado, the mix of red and gray, hovering over the ground.<br/><br/>It didn’t last much longer, the blood disappearing and the wind subsiding, Dean’s jaw nearly dropping at the site of a man standing stark naked from where the crazy event just occurred.<br/><br/>Watching the man, tan in color with a mop of black hair, rippling back muscles as he stretched his arms above his head to the sky. A groan, so low it sent shivers down south, Dean questioning himself on what kind of reaction that was when he felt his dick perk up.<br/><br/>The small gasp from moving, the tightness in his pants rubbing along the cloth, had the man turning his head. Sharp blue eyes glued Dean to the spot, noticing the man’s lips pulling up to reveal sharp canines beneath.<br/><br/>“Oomph!” Dean grunted, not having seen the man move, he was suddenly knocked to the ground, those intense blue eyes staring down at him. He heard the man… purr...before leaning down to capture his lips.<br/><br/>His lips were soft, slightly chapped, a hand on his side of his face, ghosting along and down towards his chest.<br/><br/>He tried to fight, tried bringing his hands up to push the guy away, and moving his head away, but he couldn’t.<br/><br/>“You’re not my mate,” the man uttered, tracing his lips along Dean’s jaw and up towards his ears. “He would have been able to deflect the paralysis,” he felt teeth nibble at his ear, sending tendrils of pleasure throughout his body.<br/><br/>“But you...look so much like him,” he sat up, giving Dean a clear look at the man’s face. Messy black hair, pale skin with glowing blue eyes that left him speechless. “Hmm… but your body” he murmured under his breath, a pleasurable sigh escaping his lips as he began rolling his hips in a circular motion in Dean’s lap. His cock standing at full attention from the feel of Dean’s straining in its confines, taking joy in watching his eyes close in pleasure. “It remembers me,"<br/><br/>Dean squeezed his eyes shut, willing himself to not react, his limbs frozen and unable to do a thing.<br/><br/>He heard a huff of dissatisfaction as the feeling of the man's uncovered ass stopping in its gyrating motion.<br/><br/>“But you were able to free me,” the man's voice sounded puzzled. Dean let out a muffled yelp when a cold hand touched his cheek. “The seal,” he started, Dean opened one eye to peek at the man, confused by the concerned look on his face.<br/><br/>He felt the other hand at his closed eye, forcing it open as he leaned close enough to where their noses barely touched. Staring straight into Dean.<br/><br/>“You are him, but the seal is still intact,” He leaned back, a hand on his chin. Eyes closing, as if in thought. Dean, urging any part of him to move.<br/><br/>A noise pierced the silence, dragging both of their attention away to the sound.<br/><br/>Dogs barking.<br/><br/><em>Thank god! </em> Dean thought, recognizing the shouting of Bobby. When he looked back up, a cold chill ran down his spine at the look he was receiving.<br/><br/>“My love,” he whispered. “We only just began to get reacquainted,” irritation clear as he began to stand. He looked in the direction of the cavalry, waving his hand in Dean’s direction.<br/><br/>In a blink of an eye, Dean was upright and leaning against one of the trees as he watched the man walk across the campsite. Over to where he first appeared and...picking up the intact vase. What the hell?!<br/><br/>“I can’t force you to come with me,” the man started, holding the vase, looking down as he held it gently in his arm. Caressing the side with one hand in an almost loving manner. “But I can give you something to <em> help </em>break that seal that keeps you from me,”<br/><br/>Still unable to move, Dean watched as he made his way back over as he picked up Dean’s satchel that was lost during his skirmish and a cloth to cover the porcelain vase in hand. Squatting down to his height, Dean felt the item being pushed into his own arms as he leaned close to whisper something into his ear.<br/><br/>Trailing kisses down to the juncture between his neck and shoulder. He felt him nuzzle the spot, feeling something sharp scrap the skin.<br/><br/>Dean cried out when he felt it puncture his skin.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I honestly couldn't wait til the 31st to post this chapter :D and i'm happy to say that this will more than likely be five chapters :D<br/>And thank you for all the amazing comments &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3</p><p>**Note: Thankyou to my Fabulous Beta for helping and encouraging me to write this story ^.^ mainly because I wouldn't have started posting any stories without her~!!</p><p>**Updated/Edited 04/30/2020</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His head lulling to the side, the ringing in his ears masked the echoed noises around him.</p><p>He groaned at the pounding headache, squinting in pain, wanting to bring his hand up to rub the ache away but his arm was too weak to move.</p><p>
  <em> Dean! </em>
</p><p>‘Sammy,’ he tried to say, but his mouth felt like it had been stuffed with cotton. The sound of feet hitting the ground made him groan as it irritated his headache.</p><p>
  <em> He’s bleeding </em>
</p><p>‘No, ‘m not,’ he defended, trying to push away the hands but to avail.</p><p>The sounds around him faded, his mind drifting into the darkness surrounding him.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Two separate entities. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Neither one having anything to do with the other. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> One turned tricks using magic for gold, food, accommodations, and ‘other necessities’.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The other slowly gathered demons and creatures alike to take over mankind. Tired of all the genocide and living in the dark amongst humans. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Even though the two didn’t know one another, their paths always seemed to cross at the most inconvenient times. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Over time, they got to know one another after each situation. Comments here. A look there. One drunken escapade and they found that they could not live without one another. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Mates. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Hard to believe between an Alpha Vampire and a Human Sorcerer could fathom that kind of bond. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Eventually, the Sorcerer joined his Mate in the conquest to rule over all the other races. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Needless to say, it did not last long.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> The Sorcerer’s family could not allow this to continue. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> They managed to trap the two in a magical circle, the Alpha was furious. Trying to escape before he became encased in a vase. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> His Mate struggled, unable to fight his family all at once, was made to forget his Alpha. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But not all things are tied in a neat little bow and forgotten. The two could not be killed, for their souls would just find another vessel. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The catch to the spell would be for the Sorcerer to never lay eyes on the Vase that contains his Mate or be told about those events for it will loosen the seal within his mind. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> So throughout the future generations, the Sorcerer’s family kept the next vessel of the Magician in the dark, the soul usually lying within the eldest son of the family at the time. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>-</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>There’s...something feels off, Dean kept telling himself.</p><p>After he woke up four days later after the incident in the woods, everything did not feel the same. Off putting would be the word.</p><p>When questioned by his father, who was angry with his disobedience, and Bobby, he told them there wasn’t much that he remembered aside from getting knocked out from being thrown against a tree by one of the thieves.</p><p>He was surprised when he was told that he managed to apprehend the vase during the struggle. What bothered him about the whole conversation was that they kept asking if he touched the urn. Even though it was wrapped in cloth and in his bag when they found him with it.</p><p>No. At least, that’s what he believes. The item in question, he can’t even recall what the thing even <em> looked </em>like if he had somehow managed to catch a glimpse during the struggle.</p><p>Dean ran a hand through his hair, thinking absently that he needed a haircut. The fear of having hair like Sam’s freaked him out.His father, after he was able to recover, had been banned from leaving the castle grounds.<br/><br/>Arguing ensued. By the end of it all, he wasn’t allowed out without a guard at all times. Dean was at least relieved that he had some kind of freedom, but now that he had someone constantly following him, he felt trapped all the same.</p><p>Walking through the empty halls of the castle and within the dining hall, he would sometimes find himself randomly bringing his hand up to rub at the ghostly pain on the left side of his neck. He’s checked and repeatedly asked if there was a mark or a bite there.</p><p>He was met with concerned looks and head shakes. Nothing was there. Not to mention this weird anxiousness that had him looking over his shoulder.</p><p>Vaguely remembering that aside from hitting his head, he came back with no cuts or bruising during his reckless quest.<br/><br/>Dean chalked it up to the good luck he always seemed to have. As for this jitteriness? He couldn’t quite put a nail in that one. </p><p>Rubbing at the discomfort, he stopped just short of entering the dining hall. His mother and father are probably inside already. Bobby was more than likely looking for Sam to drag him away from his books. Like every morning.</p><p>He pulled his hand away from his neck to straighten his outfit, looking down at the attire that had been picked out for him.</p><p>A simple white long-sleeved shirt with a green jerkin tied off in the front with a black cord. Black trousers and boots to complete the outfit. He’s worn these clothes before but now, for some reason, they started to feel stifling.</p><p>He shifted irritably in them before walking through the doors, his guard staying at the door opting to watch from afar. Nodding a greeting to his parents at the end of the table just as Dean sat at his spot beside them on the right.</p><p>“How are you feeling, sweetheart,” his mother, Queen Mary asked, placing a hand on top of his with a small smile after he took his seat across from her.</p><p>“Great,” he managed out, smiling back as to not worry her. The servant placed his breakfast in front of him at the same time Sam came in. He smiled at them before taking his seat across from Dean.<br/><br/>Everyone dug into their meals, a broth with meat and a slice of bread. Paired with a cup of wine. Dean wasn’t much of a wine drinker, ale being the better of the two because there was nothing else to drink.</p><p>He listened to his father converse with some of his advisors, glancing up at his mother as she spoke about taking a stroll through the garden later with his brother, the weather being beautiful out.</p><p>Dean stared down at his food, his stomach rumbling for sustenance but he couldn’t bring himself to eat.</p><p>And that’s how the rest of the breakfast went and dinner. Dean kept to himself as his parents and brother continued on. Hearing his father talking about political leaders coming to stay to negotiate terms on a treaty. His mother was speaking with one of her handmaid's about something personal. Sam was busy inhaling his food, probably in order to get back to his studying. Everyone just seemed normal, like Dean hadn’t been knocked out days ago.<br/><br/>I mean, he’s tough as nails. And he’s taken lumps harder than being thrown against a tree.</p><p>This peaceful moment didn’t sit right with him. His left hand  that rested on his thigh, under the table, twitched at the thought.</p><p>The feeling continued on for the next sennight.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>-</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>This anxious feeling under his skin seems to have faded. <em>Slightly</em>. He can still feel a slight buzzing energy radiating throughout his body. </p><p>He thought it could have been adrenaline, which is where he found himself almost every morning, training on the sword with the royal army. Pushing himself harder with every parry and thrust.</p><p>“Dean,” his name pulling him from the “finishing” blow to his opponent. The man on the ground with his right arm held by Dean’s left, sword above his head to deliver the final strike. He glanced over his shoulder at the sound.</p><p>Sam was there with his forearms on the wooden fence, an eyebrow raised at his brother’s actions.</p><p>Letting out a deep breath he hadn’t realized he’d be holding, he let the man go. Watching the trainee stand up quickly, bow with a fist on his chest before walking away.</p><p>“You alright there?” Hazel-Green eyes squinting in question after watching his brother slouch across the sparring field to him.</p><p>“Fine,” Dean quipped back, putting on a smile for his younger brother who gave a concerned look in return.</p><p>“You haven’t stopped training since you got back,” Sam started and Dean can tell he was about to start his lecture on Dean’s recent habits.</p><p>“Not all my energy has been on training, Sammy,” emphasizing his point when he noticed a couple of the servant girls walking by. The giggled, hands covering their lips when Dean gave them a wink.</p><p>Sam rolled his eyes, mentioning something about how Father wouldn’t like knowing his eldest and first in line was dabbling with servants.</p><p>“Well until he finds me a princess to marry, I am a free man,” with that said, and wanting to get out of the conversation, he hopped over the fence. Patting his brother on the shoulder before dashing towards the servant girls. </p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Huffing in satisfaction, Dean rolled off the bed quietly so as not to disturb the sleeping maidens.<br/><br/>He couldn’t help the smile on his face as he dressed, sure his family would scold him for being late to dinner, but this was something he couldn’t pass up.<br/><br/>As he searched for his clothes amongst the mix, he relished in the feel of his accomplishment.<br/><br/>After finding his shirt hanging from his dresser and pants near the door, he quickly dressed before slowly easing the door open, slipping through and shutting so as to not wake the other occupants.<br/><br/>The hall was clear, the sun was setting below the tree line as he made his way to the dining hall.<br/><br/>He didn’t get very far, his walk slowing when a thought crossed his mind.<br/><br/>Scratching his chin with his free hand while the other adjusted his clothes, he couldn’t shake this feeling.<br/><br/>The buzzing feeling under his skin had subsided, replaced with this emptiness that should have been filled with sweet release.<br/><br/>Don’t get him wrong, it was...awesome, the best in a while. But the satisfaction just wasn’t there.<br/><br/>Shaking his head, he kept the thought that he at least satisfied the two women, if them being asleep were any indication.<br/><br/>Shrugging his shoulders, he walked into the dining hall with his head held high and a cocky smile on his face when he winked at his brother’s over dramatic eye roll.</p><p>The feeling of being unsatisfied lasted longer than he thought within those first seven days. He tried his hand with many of the servants and young maidens around the village. Nothing gave him that overall sense of completion.<br/><br/>Even now, lying in his bed with his latest conquest on the other side of his king-sized bed, did he let himself wallow in the emptiness.<br/><br/>When the girl woke hours later, with him still being awake, the sight of her walking around the room to gather her clothes with her perfectly shaped bottom, perky breasts, and soft creme-colored skin-</p><p>“Would you like me to assist you with that, your highness?” the girl inquired humorously, breaking Dean’s gaze at her body to look down at the problem in question.<br/><br/>He gave her a toothy grin, nodding his head before laying on his back for the girl to do her thing.<br/><br/><br/><br/>-</p><p> </p><p>“A little decency,” Sam groaned out, shutting the door after walking in on his brother in the buff.<br/><br/>“Hey Sammy,” Dean called out, wiggling his hips around to further embarrass his brother before the door could shut all the way.<br/><br/>“Whatcha need?” the oldest questioned moments later after dressing, calling out for his brother that it was all clear.<br/><br/>Sam peaked around the corner of the door to make sure his brother wasn’t pulling his leg, moving all the way in and closing the door for privacy. His face pinched with concern as he tried to start the conversation.<br/><br/>“Well… I’m a little concerned,” he started slowly as he watched Dean plop himself onto the couch near the fireplace, watching his brother as he sat himself across from him, elbows on his knees.<br/><br/>“For what?”<br/><br/>“Your habits recently,” Sam started, pausing to run a hand through his hair before continuing. “It seems a bit excessive. More so than usual,”<br/><br/>Dean smiled, reaching forward for the pitcher and chalice to pour himself a glass of wine, wishing someone had brought ale instead.<br/><br/>“I can assure you that I’m fine,” Dean replied, taking a long sip from his cup. “Never better.”<br/><br/>Sam gave him a skeptical face, rubbing his hands together.<br/><br/>“Ok,” he said, almost reluctantly, with a small smile. But Sam wasn’t, Dean knew that. He could read his little brother like a book. The brooding pensive shoulders were his give away, that and the bitchface he liked to use on Dean when he did or said something stupid.<br/><br/>“How about this. If you’re still feeling ‘concern’ over my welfare and extracurricular activities, then we can talk it over a tankard at Charlie’s.”</p><p>Sam’s eyebrows raised at the offer. They hadn’t been there in a while.<br/><br/>“Besides,” Dean continued, standing up to cross the distance between the two so he could pat his brother on the shoulder. “Having a night out with your older brother will do <em> you </em> some good. Being cooped up in the library is turning you into a hermit. Maybe we can find you a nice girl to bring back here and release some of that tension,”<br/><br/>Laughing at his brother’s bitch face number two as he was shoved half-heartedly in the shoulder, Sam reluctantly agreed.<br/><br/>They talked far longer than either intended, the sun having gone down quite some time ago. Wine changed into Ale when a servant brought them a tray of meat and cheeses to snack on.<br/><br/>By the time someone came to collect the now empty tray did Sam comment that it was late and should head to bed.<br/><br/>Dean walked his brother to the door, exchanging good nights before he slipped through the gap.<br/><br/>Closing the door, Dean’s hand hovering over the lock as a strange feeling crept over him.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Dean woke up feeling a little lightheaded. The thunderous storm outside his window wasn’t helping.<br/><br/>The crackle and boom of the raging weather had everyone moving about the castle at a sloths pace.<br/><br/>Overall, Dean didn’t want to do anything except lay in bed all day. He could do some training inside with some of the men in the royal court but that would require pants.<br/><br/>His bed was so soft and warm that spending the day wrapped in his comforter wasn’t a bad idea. He rolled over to his right side, adjusting his position so he could lull himself back to dreamland.<br/><br/>The world seemed to fade as he slowly drifted back to sleep.<br/><br/><em> “Dean,” </em> <em><br/></em> <em><br/></em> His body twitched.<br/><br/>A cold feeling settled on his left side, body shuddering as he wrapped the blanket tighter around himself, groaning when the sensation moved lower to his hip.<br/><br/><em> “My love,” </em> an image flashed through his mind, too quick for him to catch, his mind distracted as the coolness glided just below his navel.<br/><br/>He heard chuckling in his ear, it was low and soft. Another image flickered through, the torso of a man stood over him, between his legs with there hands on either side of Dean’s body.<br/><br/>Their head was just out of view.<br/><br/><em> “Cum for me,” </em>the voice cooed, Dean gasping as an icy hold grasped his cock, running slowly along the length.</p><p>He moaned into his pillow, moving his hand down to sweep over his length to rid the sensation.<br/><br/>When the feeling didn’t return, the image dispersed as well.<br/><br/>Sighing into the air, adjusting the blankets tighter around himself. The rain continued its downpour as he tried to get back to sleep. Blaming the weird incident on his high sex drive lately.<br/><br/>He nearly jumped when a low chuckle sounded right next to his ear. Bolting upright, eyes wide open, he looked around the room.<br/><br/>Lightning cracking across the sky, illuminating the darkroom.<br/><br/>Nothing.</p><p>Scanning the area again, he shrugged his shoulders. The only noise he could hear was the low footsteps of someone, a servant, walking the halls.<br/><br/>Scooting back into his comforter, wrapping it tightly around his body, he laid on his back, face turned towards the pillow.</p><p>His body was becoming heavier the farther he drifted into sleep the longer he laid still.<br/><br/>He could feel sleep right there, within his grasp when something niggled at the edge of his mind. Twitching at the irritation, moving his head as if to rid the annoyance, he settled back down.<br/><br/><em> “Can't get rid of me that easily,” </em> The voice whispered in his mind, gasping when the touch returned, grasping his softened member.<br/><br/>“Ugh!” Dean gasped out, the strokes were fast and confident, Dean panting at the sensation. Despite the cold hands, the contrast on his cock felt amazing.<br/><br/><em> “Cum for me,” </em> The voice demanded, the image of a man’s body standing between his legs, towering above him as he stroked Dean.</p><p>“I-I..fuck,” Dean panted, feeling other icy touches on his nipples, pinching them as another cold spot lapped at his neck, like a tongue, with sharp pricks every now and then that felt like teeth.<br/><br/><em> “Good boy,” </em><br/><br/>And he came.<br/><br/>Shuddering through the strokes, his body convulsing as it released all the tension in his body.<br/><br/>As quickly as the onslaught started, it vanished, leaving Dean a wrecked mess as he removed the covers to see his little “accident”.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Rubbing at his forehead trying to disperse the pain he was feeling, the pounding behind his eyes as he shuffled through the castle to ease his restlessness.<br/><br/>The buzzing under his skin seems to have settled down after that crazy morning. That cold, ghostly sensation...but after that moment, he felt much better. Energized if anything.</p><p>Overall, that wasn’t even the craziest thing that happened to him.<br/><br/>He’s been noticing things.</p><p>By things he means...well, he doesn’t freaking know.<br/><br/>After his seven days of being back and after his encounter in bed, something's been off with the servants and people in the castle. They’ve treated him like they always do, with respect, helped him dress, cleaned his clothes and the works.<br/><br/>Past their smiles, he’s noticed something about their appearances.<br/><br/>He could swear some of the maidens and male servants had pointed ears, like the two thieves in the woods.<br/><br/>Doing a double-take, they would be gone.<br/><br/>One of the two girls he spent the night with, one of them brought his clean clothes. As she left, Dean turned to watch her leave, but she was suddenly gone. But he could swear he saw a small light flicker away.<br/><br/><em>‘Nipples?’</em> he thought, shaking his head when he thought he saw a naked girl within the small sphere of light.<br/><br/>He yelped in a very manly manner when he spotted a short man walking along, muttering to himself. Dean having nearly tripped over him. When he looked up after dropping all the scrolls for his father, the man had become the same height as him.<br/><br/>By the end of a fortnight, he was going crazy. Seeing things that aren’t or are probably not even there.<br/><br/>Who freaking knows!<br/><br/>Not to mention that ghostly chill that seemed to find itself on his body at the most inopportune time. He’d be discussing something and what felt like a hand sliding over his nipple.<br/><br/>Or worse! Rubbing his cock! He was so embarrassed when he suddenly grew hard in the middle of a meeting with the royal court.<br/><br/>His Father gave him a long lecture about walking out of such an important meeting and how a king, no matter what ales him, must sit and listen to the entire conversation.<br/><br/>What really piqued his interest was during the meals with his family. Something was going on between his Mother and Sam that had him completely unsure of everything in his life.<br/><br/>He noticed it not too long after he started seeing things.<br/><br/>A small crackle in the air every now and then that he couldn’t explain. Seeing the same crackle surrounding the two sent a cold chill throughout his body.<br/><br/>There was nothing stemming from his Father that he could see.<br/><br/>When his mother placed her hand on top of his during dinner one night, he nearly pulled his hand away at the feel of some kind of energy vibrating above his.<br/><br/>He ended up giving her a half-smile before excusing himself from the dinner table shortly before the food arrived.<br/><br/>Receiving concerned looks from everyone, he shrugged it off on his way back to his room.<br/><br/>He’s really going crazy.<br/><br/>Which is the only explanation. The pain in his neck pulsed in agitation. He brought a hand up to grab at the spot, teeth clenching as he fell onto his bed to curl in on himself.<br/><br/>He grunted in pain when a pulse radiated through him, grunting as the hot flare started to spread from his neck to the rest of his body.<br/><br/><em>“I’m here,”</em> that voice came out of nowhere, startling Dean, not thinking he would hear it so soon.</p><p>The voice chuckled.</p><p><em> I’m here, whenever you need me,” </em> <em><br/></em> <em><br/></em> “I don’t even know who you are,” Dean panted out between each surge of pain.<br/><br/>He felt the cold presence on his hip, he nearly jumped, especially when he felt something solid press against his back.<br/><br/>Ignoring the pain, he sat up to look around.<br/><br/>Nothing.<br/><br/>This must all be in his head, he thought as he rubbed his eyes and forehead. Feeling the sweat-soaked skin as he ran his hand over his face.<br/><br/>The feel of icy hands and a solid form pressed against his back must've been due to the pain, a feverish illusion if anything.<br/><br/>A hot bath will get rid of this irritation, he told himself. The hand clutching his neck as he slowly made his way to the tub in the next room. It took him a few tries to light the fire with the flint and iron.<br/><br/>Every attempt that failed, he groaned but gave himself a pat on the back when he saw the smoke float up.<br/><br/>He turned the knob for the water to fill the tub as he undressed.<br/><br/>Watching the steam rise, he braced himself as he descended into the water. Hissing as his joints were soothed by the heat.<br/><br/>Turning off the water when it reached just below the edge, he sat in silence, head leaning on the ledge as he let his body float there.<br/><br/>It must have done the job as the pain in his neck edged away.<br/><br/>A trick on his mind he told himself as he relaxed into the steaming bath, feeling the knots loosening throughout his tense body.<br/><br/><em> “I like having you on full display,” </em> The voice purred, Dean, jerked at the sound which caused water to splash over the side.<br/><br/>He looked behind but there was nothing. A deep chuckle echoed off the tiled walls, floor, and around the bathing room.<br/><br/>Turning his eyes suspiciously around the place, his hand reaching for a cloth to settle over his privates. He was met with a tsking sound.<br/><br/><em> “Modesty, really?” </em> the voice growing closer, the gooseflesh on Dean’s arms raising. <em> “And here I thought that our little adventure, some weeks ago…” </em> the amusement in the man’s tone as it trailed off, Dean could feel his face heating in embarrassment.<br/><br/>Instead of responding, he closed his eyes and sunk into the bath until the water was just below his nose.<br/><br/>It was a big tub and could fit two people in total. Three if Dean counted that one time with the princess and her lady in waiting.<br/><br/><em> “Still acting like Courtesan,”  </em></p><p><br/>Maybe if Dean ignores it, it’ll go away.<br/><br/>He yelped when he felt a grip on his cock, eyes opening to find nothing there. But through the water and the cloth, he can see himself reacting to the touch.<br/><br/><em>“Don’t deny it,”</em> the voice murmured, their hand feeling less cold, as it moved its way up past his stomach, pinching his nipples on its way to landing on his neck. <em>“Our moment from weeks before, your body was craving me. The magic within you is seeping through the cracks,”</em><br/><br/>“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he argued with the disembodied voice, shifting forward, hands on either side of the tub to stand up. Water be damned as it sloshed everywhere at the abruptness. He grabbed a towel.<br/><br/>Magic? Seriously? Yes, he’s seen some crazy-ass things the last couple of days, but he chalked it up to lack of sleep. A true excuse.<br/><br/>The images of the servants with pointed ears, the glowing light floating in midair, the crackling of energy that seemed to float around his mother and brother.<br/><br/>“There’s no such thing as magic,” he mumbled out after wrapping the towel around his lower half while running a hand through his wet hair.<br/><br/><em>“If you don’t believe me,” </em>the voice full of mirth as it faded out. <em>“Check your family heritage,”</em><br/><br/>He felt the gooseflesh raised along his body as the temperature in the room dropped, Dean, shivering before it was suddenly gone.</p><p> </p><p>-<br/><br/>“Since when have you been interested in our family history?” Sam questioned moments before slamming a stack of books next to his brother who jumped at the sight of all the information his brother brought.<br/><br/>“Gotta know my history,” Dean answered, winking at his younger sibling as he flipped through the pages. “You know, future King and all.”<br/><br/>“You’ve never been interested enough to pick up a book, Dean,” The long-haired brother stated as he took up his spot across from the man in question.<br/><br/>“I love books,” he said, proud that he was able to say that without cringing.<br/><br/>It’s true, Dean’s never been into his family history, that’s Sam’s job. He learned all he knows from Bobby and his father.<br/><br/>The quiet between the two settled for all of five minutes.<br/><br/>“How come there’s not a lot of information on Mom’s side?” Dean asked, sifting through the pages. There’s a family tree but it dates back to only a couple hundred years ago.<br/><br/>Sam looked up from his reading, raising a brow at the question.<br/><br/>“What do you mean?”<br/><br/>Dean flipped through a couple of more pages, shutting the book so as to grab another to flip through.<br/><br/>“Our lineage goes back to the start of the First King, on Father’s side,” Emphasizing his point by flipping the rather large tome to show an extremely detailed art of said lineage.<br/><br/>He watched his brother shrug his shoulders as he flipped to another page.<br/><br/>“There’s not much to tell,” he started. “Dad happened to find Mom while he was coming back from a meeting at another kingdom, she was outside tending the farm she lived on. He fell in love at first sight,” looking up to meet his brother’s gaze, a story they’ve both been told a thousand times.<br/><br/>Dean nodded in understanding, having seen proof of this in the books.<br/><br/>He scratched his head while pulling a book from the pile. It still doesn’t explain the information before that. It says that she came from a long line of farmers. That’s it.<br/><br/>The quiet between the two brothers didn’t last long as the sound of a knight with their clinking armor approached the library.<br/><br/>“Your mother requests your presence, Samuel,” the man stated clearly, jerking to attention as he spoke.<br/><br/>Dean bit his lip as he watched his brother leave, wondering what it was she needed from Sam and not him. He watched the two leave, Dean was glad that he no longer needed supervision. It had been weeks until his Father finally relented. He’s been relatively well-behaved, hasn’t done anything stupid in the last...hour.<br/><br/>When Dean had come by earlier, not surprised that his brother was already there, asked him to help with a little family history. Sam had given him a strange look, but Dean managed to convince him.<br/><br/>He was also secretly grateful that he hadn’t spotted that weird energy crackling around his brother’s head like he’s seen before. Nor any of the delusions from the days prior. Like everything had gone back to his standard of normal. He was probably lacking in sleep, the illusions were just a sign of his need to sleep longer.<br/><br/>Shaking his head, he stood with the book in hand as he read the contents. He just finished the biography about Samuel Campbell, his maternal grandfather, before slamming the book close.<br/><br/>Bad idea.<br/><br/>He watched the cloud of dust float from the pages.<br/><br/>He tried to hold his breath but it was too late.<br/><br/>Sneezing loud enough that he probably alerted the entire kingdom of where he was, he sniffled in relief when the ordeal was over. It didn’t last long when he heard the loud slam behind him.<br/><br/>Shoulders hunching upward, eyes pinched close at the abrupt sound.<br/><br/>When it became quiet did he allow himself to finally turn around, his jaw nearly hitting the ground. The site of the bookshelves, made of heavy wood, were now upturned and laying on top of one another on the ground.<br/><br/>Dust lingering in the air.<br/><br/>How the heck was this possible?! Dean thought to himself. He rushed forward to start fixing the mess when loud footsteps approached.<br/><br/>He heard the gasp of his mother above the sound, peeking over his shoulder to find his brother next to his mom with three guards behind them.<br/><br/>“I-I don’t know, I sneezed and before I knew it, I bumped into the shelf,” he tried, putting on an apologetic face. His mother quickly crossed the room to comfort him.<br/><br/>“It’s okay, sweetheart.” Rubbing a hand along his back as the guards and his brother rushed in to start picking the books up.<br/><br/>“I can stay and help,” he said as he began to pick up the closest book.<br/><br/>“It’s ok, Dean,” Sam called out, a small smile on his face. “We got this covered. Why don’t you go take a nap or something? You got some heavy bags forming,”<br/><br/>It’s true, Dean thought to himself while his mother guided him out of the library. She waved him goodbye before walking back in.<br/><br/>But Dean didn’t go anywhere. He placed a hand under his eye, of course, you can’t feel actual bags under your eyes. He may be getting a lot of sleep, but there's a difference in restful sleep and restlessness. He’s been having dreams.<br/><br/>The kind that when he wakes up in the morning, he either has a mess to clean or a problem to take care of.<br/><br/>Despite the outcome was pleasant, to say the least, but the problem lies with what was causing the issue.<br/><br/>The dreams were of a man, the same one from the start. His body was tan, toned, and felt strong beneath his hands.<br/><br/>The voice was deep, like gravel roads as it whispered words into his ear, his body shuttering as it remembered.<br/><br/>But why?<br/><br/>He’s never been with a man before. Yet this person…<br/><br/>Biting his tongue, he turned to leave but the sounds coming from the library caught his attention.<br/><br/>Hugging the wall, he glimpsed around the corner.<br/><br/>The guards were picking up the books while Sam and Mary stood off to the side. Dean was about to turn away when the site of Sam extending his arm caught his eye.<br/><br/>He had to bite his tongue when he watched the bookshelf shift before jerking upwards. The item moved in tandem with Sam’s hand as it placed itself upright.<br/><br/>Mary smiled at Sam, nodding to the guards before mimicking the same movement with both hands. The books flew off the table and onto the shelf in an orderly fashion.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So honestly, I wrote chapter 4 first....because it needed to be written. I had part of this chapter done for a while, but I finally finished.</p><p>Also, I went back to chapter 1 and 2, I edited/updated them. Fixed little nuggets of mistakes and added a little more if you want to go back and read :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span>He is officially going crazy.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>Next thing he knows he’s going to have some deranged physician standing over him to drill a hole in his head to release the evil spirit that is surely possessing him.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>He shuddered at the thought, having that insane Alastair guy anywhere near him gave him the creeps.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>But Dean had the right to be acting the way he is. He just saw both his Mother and Sam use...use...Magic!!</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>Groaning out loud, he dropped his head into his hands as he tried to wrap his brain around the whole thing.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>The books he read in between looking up his heritage were useless. Nothing about magic or mythical creatures of any kind showed up anywhere in his family tree. There wasn’t even a book about magic of any kind </span><em><span>or </span></em><span>mythical creatures within the past hundreds of years.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>When Sam wasn’t watching, he had snuck around the library for more information when he came to that startling realization. His brother had been attempting to hang around him more. After their night out at Charlie's tavern not too long ago, the man seems to just appear out of nowhere. </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>Which made Dean nearly soil himself a handful of times. What if his brother was using magic to just appear? Were they capable of such a thing?</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>He sat on his bed, not wanting to get up and do any of his princely duties. He had lost track of how many days he’s been home now, not sure why that mattered anymore.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>Running a hand through his hair, he jumped at the knock on his door.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>He stayed still in hopes that the person would realize he wasn’t there.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>“Dean,” Sam’s voice called out. “I know you’re in there,” The handle jiggled, as Dean threw his blankets over him as he laid out on the bed. Maybe if he pretended he wasn’t there?<br/><br/></span><span>The sound of the door creaking open signaled his brother entering the room. His footsteps made a hesitant sound. Probably to observe the surroundings of Dean’s room for his person.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>“Dean, I know you’re in here,” Sam’s voice repeated and sounded closer. Dean held his breath. “Mom’s worried about you,” he continued. “Haven’t been out of your room in days. You’re not eating…” his voice trailed off near his head.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>Dean did not let out a cry when the covers were ripped off of him, exposing him to the light after his eyes had just gotten used to the dark. If anything, it was a manly shout.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>“Really?”</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>“I was taking a quick slumber,”</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>“In the middle of the afternoon,” Dean rolled onto his right side and away from his younger brother.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>“Yeah, midday slumber. Got to keep up my energy for once I become king,”  Dean moved off the bed, around the bed so that he could see his brother’s face. Sam raised his brow, giving him what Dean has come to lovingly know as Bitch face number three.<br/><br/></span>“You’ve been neglecting those duties,” His voice stern, crossing his arms over his chest. His eyes show worry despite what he was saying.<br/><br/>“I haven’t been feeling all that great,” Dean commented offhandedly, leaning against the bedpost with his arms crossed as well, a brief image of his brother making things float in the library drifted into his mind. He avoided eye contact with the man to sit on the edge of the bed to put his boots on.<br/><br/>“Now what are you doing?”<br/><br/>“Going to get some air,”<br/><br/>“Dean, what the hell!” Sam called out abruptly, standing in between Dean and the door.<br/><br/>Placing his hands on his lap to stare at his brother, he tried to keep the grimace off his face when the image of his mom using magic floated through his mind.<br/><br/>“What do you want, Sam,” His tone neutral, shifting his gaze just off to the right of his brother’s shoulder.<br/><br/>“I want to know what’s going on with you.”<br/><br/>Right to the point.<br/><br/>He concluded that he couldn’t trust anyone in the castle. Everyone seemed to have an association with magic. <br/><br/>He’d been lied to. His whole life. Even though everyone tried to tell him that it was real. They were all two-faced. He couldn’t see any of this, the proof. Like everyone was amusing him by saying such a thing existed so they could get a rise out of him even though they were secretly hiding the truth.<br/><br/>Even his own family was keeping secrets from him.<br/><br/>“Nothing,” he said simply, standing up and reaching a hand to pat Sam on the shoulder but recoiling it when he felt the static cling.<br/><br/>He needed to get out of here.<br/><br/>“Well, Mom’s worried,” Sam said again after Dean brushed by him. Turning to watch his older brother pause at the door.<br/><br/>“There’s nothing to be worried about. I’m just going to go for a walk.” He opened the door and walked out just as he heard Sam call out.<br/><br/>“I’m here if you need me,”<br/><br/><br/>-<br/><br/><br/>And a walk he had. Outside the castle. The knights posted at the gate gave him a look, murmuring to one another as he went.<br/><br/>When Dean glanced over his shoulder, he had to do a double-take at the sight of their grey skin.<br/><br/>They gave him a questionable look as he hightailed it toward the village.<br/><br/>If he thought the castle was bad, the entire village had so many more magical beings walking around. Nodding to him or curtsying to him as they acknowledged his presence. He tried to keep a straight face to not gawk, returning their gesture in kind.<br/><br/>He managed to find a spot to breathe in an alleyway between two buildings, out of the crowd of villagers as they continued their daily tasks. He had to take deep breaths to calm his racing heart, mind going way too fast for him to keep up.<br/><br/>Squatting down behind a stack of hay and barrels so he could close his eyes and just breathe.<br/><br/>The chatter quieted as his heart rate slowed. <br/><br/>A small piece of him blamed himself for not believing when he was told these stories from when he was a kid. The tales about magic and creatures alike. But Dean didn’t believe any of it. He couldn’t see any of it.<br/><br/>He was naive!<br/><br/>But.<br/><br/>He somehow woke up one day and everything was just there. Out in the open. Everyone greeted him as if it was a normal day.<br/><br/><span>But he can see </span><em><span>everything</span></em><span>.<br/><br/></span>Smashing the heel of his hand into his eyes, he shook his head.<br/><br/>Sam and his mother didn’t exactly tell him they were magical either. He could have started believing then if they’d done it in front of him.<br/><br/>But what if they had and he just turned a blind eye?<br/><br/>He could feel his head aching from all this. He wished everything would just go back to the way it was. Completely oblivious.<br/><br/>In a way, Dean felt foolish. How was he to be King if he wasn’t aware of what’s going on around him? <br/><br/>Maybe Sam was going to compensate for the slack? Which is why he’d be his advisor and confidant? Or what if he becomes mad and Sam was to take over from the start?<br/><br/>That’s just cruel.<br/><br/><em><span>“Did ya feel that energy from earlier?”</span></em><span> a voice whispered, Dean, jerking out of his stupor to see no one around him.<br/><br/></span><em><span>“The darkness?”</span></em><span> another voice questioned, a female.<br/><br/></span>Leaning forward from his spot, he found two figures standing at the entrance, huddled close as they continued to speak.<br/><br/><em><span>“Yeah, haven’t felt something like this in a long time,”<br/><br/></span></em><em><span>“I wouldn’t know,”</span></em><span> the man murmured back. </span><em><span>“I remember my great-grandfather speaking about a dark force that crept through villages some centuries ago,”<br/><br/></span></em>The woman nodded her head, a quiet settled upon them as they watched the villagers walk by.<br/><br/><em><span>“You think it’s that Alpha?”</span></em><span> the man pipped up sometime later.<br/><br/></span><em><span>How should I know? I wasn’t alive when that Vampire walked the earth.”<br/><br/></span></em>‘A Vampire?’ Dean thought.<br/><br/><em><span>“Well, have you noticed how tense everyone's been? Somethings coming. We best be on our toes,”<br/><br/></span></em>The conversation ended as the two nodded as they walked into the busy street.<br/><br/>Dean left more confused than before.<br/><br/>“A Vampire?” Dean spoke under his breath, trying to search his mind for any knowledge of such a creature. Everything he was told about was fairies, ogres, nymphs, etc. A demon here and there but nothing mentioned Vampires.</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>A surge of pain had him falling onto his ass, grabbing at his head as he tried to ride it out.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Images flashed through his mind.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>A man standing over him with a predator-like smile. Dark hair a contrast to his tanned skin with ocean blue eyes staring down at him.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The scene changed to the same man standing in front of him, the man’s lips moving. Saying something Dean couldn’t hear or understanding.<br/><br/></span>
  <span>He was able to catch a glimpse of the man’s teeth, his canine’s sharper and longer than a normal human.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>More and more images flickered through, each one with the same man.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The pain began to grow worse and worse, Dean clutching his head, panting as he could feel his heart racing.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>“My Love,”<br/><br/></span>
  </em>
  <span>And like that, the pain disappeared.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Gasping for air, one hand falling to the side to catch himself, the other still clutching his hair at the sudden lack of pain.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Prince Dean?” a small voice asked, breaking through his hysteria. Finally opening his eyes, he jerked at the sight of a little girl staring at him curiously. He would have thought she was human if it wasn’t for the pointed ears and scales outlining her face.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>What kind of creature was this?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Are you ok?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He stared at her for a moment longer before nodding his head. He got his legs under him to stand, surprising the girl as she jumped back.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yeah. I-I’m fine,” he managed out as he fixed his appearance.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What are you doing down here?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I-uh-dropped my glove,” he responded, glancing down to find both his gloves sitting on the ground. Remembering he took them off right as he entered the alleyway. He swept them up with a smile, showing the girl before putting them on.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“And...why were they in the alleyway?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“That is an excellent question,” Dean started as he began to walk away, the girl following suit. “And where are your parents?” He countered to change the subject.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“They’re over there,” she pointed. “But I heard a noise. I thought it was a cat,”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Feeling his cheeks heat up, already embarrassed that he seems to have had a mental breakdown in an alley of all places, found by a little girl.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I was just having a breather. I’m good now,” Dean started, smiling at her. “I need to head back to the castle. Got some princely responsibilities to go do,” he lied while ignoring the curious look the girl gave him as he hightailed it home.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>But what was he going to do when he got back? Continue hiding from his family?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He could do some more research.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>But the problem from before where he couldn’t find any answers in the library about anything current. He doesn’t remember anything about Vampires.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Dean?” a familiar voice called out, a smile on his face when he turned to catch sight of a mess of red hair walking towards him.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Charlie,” he responded, embracing his friend. He hasn’t seen her since he and Sam came by those weeks ago.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You’re a terrible friend,” she scolded, smacking his arm after the embrace, a pout on her lips. “You used to come by all the time and now you suddenly have a life?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Now now, you know my life would be incomplete without your constant company and friendship,” he schmoozed, earning an eye roll.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yeah yeah yeah. The one night with your brother here and still poof, you don’t exist,” she sighed. “Since you’re already here, how about a drink? On me?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You gotta let me pay for my drinks at one point,”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Nonsense, my friend who happens to be a prince is all the business I need. He brings the customers and the ladies for me to ogle over,”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Aren’t you still with Gilda?” he raised a brow as Charlie hooked his arm to escort him towards her quant tavern not too far away.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Of course not. S’long as I keep my hands to myself, she doesn’t mind,”<br/><br/></span>
  <span>Hours later, he nodded towards the new guards, a short man that came up to this waist and the other with long blonde hair and green eyes.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Dean was willing to bet that he had pointed ears under the helmet.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>They both gave him a nod and acknowledgment as he walked through with a slight sway. He drank more than he intended. One led to two, and so on. Getting carried away by catching up with his friend, enjoying her company. He did miss her.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>When she questioned how his home life was, he skirted around the topic and word vomit by answering that it was just fine. The look she gave said she didn’t believe him. He smiled the worry away by chugging the rest of his tankard.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He trusted Charlie with all his heart. But this was too big. She’s most definitely human, based on the crowd of creatures that sat around the tavern.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Which meant, she was more than likely aware of them as well. This was a whole jar of worms he didn’t want to open.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>As much as he needed someone to talk to about all this, he didn’t think he should.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>That’s when a thought struck him.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>There are only two people who could have access to information that he’s seeking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dinner took forever. Between Sam and his Mother trying to find out what was wrong with him and where he took off to was getting under his skin.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>All the questions stopped after John ordered them to, apparently annoying him as well as he sipped from his chalice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>When they all finally parted ways for the night, Dean announced that he was turning in early.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>His mom hugged him, he tried not to jump when he felt the static shock him from the contact. He gave her and Sam a big smile as he made his way to his room.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Of course, he didn’t go to his room. Turning right down the hallway instead of left.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The destination was not too far, having visited it many times when he was younger.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He was relieved when he didn't see any guards at the door, which means his father must have either turned in for the night or went to see Bobby. Usually, after dinner, he would come to his own “Private” chambers where he does all his meetings with the council, planning wars, and any matters pertaining to the kingdom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it’s also where he keeps information that would pertain to the ruling family, Dean hoped as he snuck into the room.<br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>No candles were lit, which was a good sign, he could make out just enough from the light of the moon.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He searched from one side of the to the other, carefully placing items where he found it after looking through them.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Nothing.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He couldn’t find anything about his family in general.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Sighing from his spot on the floor after going through some scrolls that spoke about some kind of treaty.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He slowly rolled it back up, placing it on the shelf when he heard a noise.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Quickly finding the closest hiding spot, behind the curtain, he made it just in time to hear the door open.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“-worried Bobby,”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I wouldn’t,” the sound of the door closing, the sound of a match being struck. Dean could see the soft glow from his spot as it grew.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“But he’s been avoiding us,” His mom said nervously. “He hasn’t exactly been the same since he got back,”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“He probably got spooked being out there,”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Maybe he touched the vase,”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“If he did, we wouldn’t be standing here right now,”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“That’s the thing,” Mary started. “He hasn’t shown any signs of knowing since he’s been back but he’s been acting differently. If anything, he’s been avoiding everyone.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“My sources have told me that there’s nothing dangerous going on. They have felt a presence but it has come and gone. Nothing to be worried about,” Bobby replied, Dean, hearing the papers on his Father’s desk being shuffled.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Besides, the vase was intact when we found him. Wrapped in a cloth. There wasn’t even a sign of a struggle,”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“If you say so, Bobby.” Doubt in her voice as they continued talking, Dean wondering how he found himself overhearing conversations twice in one day.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What if he discovers something?” the question drawing him back after he zoned out as they spoke about nonsensical things.<br/><br/></span>
  <span>“He won’t, everything about that event has been removed. Burned after a mishap that almost took place with one of the vessels a couple of centuries ago,”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He heard his mother breathe a sigh of relief. The sound of a candle being blown out, footsteps retreating was a relief to Dean. Especially after the door to the chambers shut. A good thing, he needed to pee.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span>‘That was such a waste of time,’ Dean thought from his sprawled out position on his couch. The room had clothes spread out, his recent endeavor asleep in his bed. The itch from weeks before had returned.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>No amount of training or sex is going to rid this problem beneath his skin.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Sneaking into his Father’s chambers a couple of days ago for any information and what he had learned has now led him to a dead end.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He was going to have to live with this creeping sensation for the rest of his life. The secrets and the mystical creatures. All of it, and he had to keep it all quiet. Apparently what he knows is something he shouldn’t be aware of. If his mother was any indication.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>She must have been using magic in front of him on purpose. To get a rise. But he somehow managed to school his expression.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He was honestly wondering how he lived without this knowledge beforehand. He thought it was moments in time that passed by too quickly, like a fast forward? Which would explain why there were moments where Sam didn’t have something in his hand and was there a second later.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>His head pounded the more he thought about it, a searing pain where he had to dig the heel of his palm into his eye sockets.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘You’re almost there,’</span>
  </em>
  <span> that voice soothed, Dean was barely able to hear it over the ringing that had followed.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘The seal is breaking,’</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope everyone enjoyed ^^ please comment and kudo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope everyone enjoys this chapter ^^</p><p>*****************tags will be updated, but just FYI, there is NO MAIN/MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH****************</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“THE PRINCE IS DEAD!” The voice shouted into the tavern, alerting it’s occupants to his presence.<br/><br/>“Prince Dean Winchester is Dead,” The man stated once more at a normal and a more acceptable volume when he managed to grab everyone's attention. His body trembling at the news.<br/><br/>“The future King…” he trailed off, unable to hold back the sobs.<br/><br/>The occupants burst into panic, turning to one another to speak about the tragedy.<br/><br/>Some started crying, others stated they wanted revenge on whoever killed their precious prince.<br/><br/>But throughout the tavern dwellers, there sat one man among them all who sat calmly, sipping from his chalice. His men were gathered around him, quietly whispering to one another over frivolous things as if the news didn’t bother them one bit.<br/><br/>“How did he die?” The tavern wench shouted above the noise to the man after he graciously accepted a tankard to chug down.<br/><br/>Her clothes were raggedy, her stark red hair standing out amongst the patrons.<br/><br/>“His body was found,” he breathed out after chugging the ale. “Burnt to a crisp along the main road,” Everyone gasped in horror. “He looked to have been protecting someone. An elderly couple, by the looks of the two bodies behind ‘em,” the man sobbed out.<br/><br/>“If he was killed by fire, that means some kind of Sorcerer did this!” someone shouted, urging the people to cry out in anger at the audacity.<br/><br/>The man in the corner smirked, using his tankard to cover it as he watched the tavern people lose their mind.<br/><br/>Hearing how they’ll take revenge on the assailant and send out search parties.<br/><br/>Others were whispering about how Prince Samuel, the one who was to become the advisor of the late Prince, will have to take up the throne now. Even though he’d make a great King, he was no Dean.<br/><br/>The man watched everything unfold way into the night, watching as each person left till there was no one left.<br/><br/>One of the tavern wenches with her brown hair tied up, revealing her pointed ears. A fairy, based on the magic flowing from her. He wasn’t overly fond of them. The elves were easy to coherence to his side but the fairies were stubborn. Of course, vampires and fairies never did get along.<br/><br/>If she knew who he was, she didn’t show it with her tray held against her body with both hands as she smiled at his group.<br/><br/>“I’m afraid we will be closing soon,” she announced, surprised at the maiden for now blushing when the man gave her an easy smile.<br/><br/>“My apologies,” he replied, setting his now-empty chalice down before motioning for his men to start heading out. Originally he had that fiery redhead tending their table, but she seems to have become incapacitated. Disappearing shortly after the announcement earlier.<br/><br/>He was the last to stand, putting on a charming smile when he walked up the girl. Her cheeks had a tint of red as he leaned in close.<br/><br/>“Keep the change,” he murmured, passing a coin into her hand before walking away and out the door.<br/><br/>He took a deep breath of the night air, his men stood before him with his carriage at the ready, his right hand walking up to let him know they are ready to leave when he is.<br/><br/>“Let’s go home,” he replied easily, stepping into his cart.<br/><br/>They were off in a matter of seconds, their leader pleased with his decision to come down for that bit of news.<br/><br/>He leaned back in his seat, staring off into the night, admiring the glow of the moon as he relished in the utter bliss of his freedom.<br/><br/>“Don’t you look happy, Castiel” the twang of his commander commented, bringing him back to reality. She sat opposite of him in the small compartment, her lips stained red as they pulled back to reveal her sharp canines.<br/><br/>“How can I not be?” he answered simply while watching her flick her dark hair over her shoulder. She gave him a knowing smirk. “With him by my side, I will be invincible.”<br/><br/>“That’s if he still wants to have anything to do with you after he comes to his senses,”<br/><br/>His eyes narrowed, Meg may be the commander of his ever-growing army and he did admire her bluntness, but he will not let his efforts go to waste.<br/><br/>After waiting months for this to finally happen, he was not going to let it slip away.<br/><br/>“He will,” his voice firm, turning his attention away from the woman to show that he was done with the conversation.<br/><br/><br/>-<br/><br/><br/>After dismissing his underlings, he looked up the stairwell, excitement swelling in his chest as he climbed the steps two at a time.<br/><br/>The room was dark when he entered. He had made sure to shut the door as quietly as possible, but the rustling of sheets behind him signaled that he wasn’t as quiet as he’d hoped.<br/><br/>Turning his attention towards his bed, he saw the covers and pillows all clumped together into a pile in the middle of it.<br/><br/>He smiled when a hand popped out from the heap. Castiel walked across the room to the outstretched limb. Lacing his fingers with the hand, he knelt so that he could kiss the back of the hand.<br/><br/>"Cas..." the voice croaked out, full of need. The sound of want in the man’s voice making him hard.<br/><br/>"I'm here," he reassured, watching the covers shift and move until it revealed a man beneath them.<br/><br/>Despite the room being pitch black, Castiel was able to see him clear as day. Bed hair, sleepy eyes, but it was the lust blown pupils that had Castiel's heart stutter for a moment.<br/><br/>When Dean had first come to Castiel, he was so sure of himself. Albeit, a bit shaky from the seal being torn away piece by piece. After their tut-on-tut, he became nervous, unsure of everything when the pieces fell into place. But suddenly he became easily irritable and aggressive at everything to the point where Castiel had to lock him up in one of the dungeons.<br/><br/>Whenever he would visit Dean, the man would become vicious and attempt to attack him.<br/><br/>All because of the magic that had started to pour through him. The magical feeling was unfamiliar, driving him mad, as one of the mages informed him.<br/><br/>Common amongst people who weren't born with magic already inside them.<br/><br/>Castiel remembered when he first met his Mate, all those centuries ago. He already had a vast knowledge of his powers and full control over them.<br/><br/>Now, even though Dean’s soul held all the magic, his body was never able to acclimate as one born with their powers would.<br/><br/>Castiel was brought back by the feeling of a weak pull of his hand, Dean was trying to pull him into bed.<br/><br/>“I’m sorry,” he whispered regretfully, leaning forward instead to place a kiss on his forehead.<br/><br/>“Cas-,” the worlds full of lust, watching the man writhe under the blankets in need. Castiel had to take deep breaths in to calm the blood rushing south.<br/><br/>He wouldn’t touch Dean. Not now, at least.<br/><br/>He’s waited for this moment for almost seven months. He can wait a little more. At this moment, this was not <em>his</em> Dean. When the time came...he shook his head.<br/><br/>As much as he would love to jump this man right now, it wouldn’t be right.  <br/><br/>“Rest now,” Castiel murmured to the man, brushing hair from the man's sweaty brow. “I’ll return,”<br/><br/>Amidst the moan of protest, Castiel tore himself from the man’s side to cross the room and out the door.<br/><br/>Closing the door, he leaned into it, breathing out as he tried to calm his jittery nerves.<br/><br/>Coughing as he straightened himself out, he proceeded down the hallway to the library where his people waited to discuss their next plan of action.<br/><br/>Taking down the royal family.<br/><br/><br/>-<br/><br/><br/><em>He stood there in the clearing. The same one he had been to so long ago. He was well-armed this time with the knowledge he had just learned.<br/><br/></em><em>His body stiff, anxious, and all the above as he stood there, calling out to the man who had haunted his dreams.</em><em><br/></em><em><br/></em><em>Bobby had invited Dean to his place not too long after his last encounter with the voice. He wanted to reject it, stay in his room till the end of time. Bobby had somehow convinced Dean after calling him an Idjit and to stop moping.</em><em><br/></em><em><br/></em><em>He believed he went of his own accord but definitely not because Bobby is like a second father and wouldn’t think twice to smack him upside the head.<br/><br/></em><em>They both sat well into the night, just talking. The occasional asking of what was going on in his head. Dean brushed it off as ‘stress’. The realization that he would be King soon and everything else suddenly clicking on like a switch.<br/><br/></em><em>Bobby nodded in understanding, but not before telling him “You sound like a whiny brat,” before the two burst out laughing.</em><em><br/></em><em><br/></em><em>They talked a little while longer, some of the time it was just a peaceful quiet between the two.</em><em><br/></em><em><br/></em><em>“Are we done feeling our feelings? Because I’d like to get out of this room before we both start growing lady parts,” Bobby announced out of the blue, holding up his empty tankard and equally finished pitcher.</em><em><br/></em><em><br/></em><em>Dean looked down at his cup, thinking he was done as well. Bobby collected all the items on the tray, ready to bring them back to the kitchen. As they parted ways, Dean hung back.</em><em><br/></em><em><br/></em><em>When the man turned the corner, he slipped back into Bobby’s room.</em><em><br/></em><em><br/></em><em>Scanning and searching the room quickly, unsure how long the man would take. If Ellen was there, he may have borrowed time. Since he wasn’t sure, he made quick work of the man’s desk.</em><em><br/></em><em><br/></em><em>He got frustrated when he couldn’t find anything. All the items from within the four drawers were stacked on his desk in separate piles.<br/><br/></em><em>Time was ticking, Bobby could be back any minute.<br/><br/></em><em>That’s when he noticed, through his adrenaline pumped moment, a small hole carved at the bottom of one the drawers.</em><em><br/></em><em><br/></em><em>‘Ah!’ he thought after sticking his pink through, finding it to be a false bottom. The content below caused his heart to thump. </em><em><br/></em><em><br/></em><em>A single book lay there, small and bound in leather with a string tying it shut. It fit in his palm when he picked it up.</em><em><br/></em><em><br/></em><em>Undoing the string, he could feel the buzzing under his skin burst through. His hand shaking as he opened it to a random page.</em><em><br/></em><em><br/></em><em>The handwriting was perfect. Perfect calligraphy as he scanned through. He didn’t get through much when the sound of footsteps echoed in the hall, signaling Bobby’s return.</em><em><br/></em><em><br/></em><em>Dean had only scanned over the pages, nothing retaining anything he looked through. He was about to close the book when something caught his eye.</em><em><br/></em><em><br/></em><em>‘Castiel’<br/><br/></em><em>He felt pain flare through his head, his body swaying forward. The world felt the world shift around him as images breached the surface of his mind.</em><em><br/></em><em><br/></em><em>Dean tried to move them away as he tried to focus on cleaning up his mess. Haphazardly putting the book away, covering the compartment back up, and placing all the books where he found them.</em><em><br/></em><em><br/></em><em>Both hands on the desk as he steadied himself, a memory placed itself front and center.<br/><br/></em><em>He was in the middle of a clearing. A man stood bare with his back towards Dean. The figure turned, their glowing blue eyes turning their eyes on him, freezing him to the spot.<br/><br/></em><em>The moment flashed forward, the man on top of him, murmuring words into his ears before blacking out.</em><em><br/></em><em><br/></em><em>“Call to me when you remember,”<br/><br/><br/></em>-<br/><br/><br/>Growling in frustration, Castiel licked up the remnants of blood off the body kneeling in front of him before tossing it to the side. Lifeless.<br/><br/>Whipping his face clean with the supplied handkerchief, he looked down at his subjects in irritation.<br/><br/>“Another,” he demanded, the utter silence was deafening. But no one questioned him as one of the servants placed a nervous-looking person before him. Shaking as they looked around, trying to figure out where they were.<br/><br/>“It’s ok,” he murmured to them, sitting on the edge of his seat to get closer. They turned their eyes on him, the fear sparking pleasure within him as he leaned closer. Watching their pupils dilate, bodies becoming lax as they fell under his hypnotic gaze.<br/><br/>Usually, he loves the thrill of the fight, the struggle from his prey, but he wasn’t in the mood. Hearing their moan after sinking his fangs did irk him. Just an absent reminder of his mate upstairs.<br/><br/>It didn’t take long for him to drain the body, tossing it to the side with the other as he sat back in his seat, enjoying the bittersweet taste. Watching wearily as his servants began removing their lifeless bodies.<br/><br/>“Another,”<br/><br/>“Clarence,” Meg’s voice rang out, turning his attention towards the women as she entered the room. He didn’t understand the nickname, but she was so fond of it that he allowed it. He also had a soft spot for her after she came to his service. “Maybe you should slow down,"<br/><br/>“I’m fine,” he retorted as another person was placed before him.<br/><br/>“You’re not,” she stated, stopping just behind the scared female before he could sway them.<br/><br/>“And it’s none of your business,” he added, leaning forward, his eyes glowing as he disregarded her.<br/><br/>She didn’t say anything as he sucked his next meal down, tossing the body. Raising a brow at him when he slumped back in his seat, one hand covering his eyes, the other wiping his face.<br/><br/>“Don’t say it,” he murmured out after a beat of silence. She smiled knowingly.<br/><br/>The day he re-emerged into this world, Meg welcomed the moment with open arms. He was a skeleton of his former self when he found her nest.<br/><br/>She had only heard stories of the man who was on the verge of enslaving the human race, using them as livestock to fill the bellies of his followers.<br/><br/>A pipe dream she could get behind, but their kind was shunned after the Alpha was sealed away. Her kind hiding in the shadows once again she was born. Never leaving for fear of death with the surge of genocide afterward.<br/><br/>Staring with animal blood until he was able to regain his strength, using his pathetic stature on people to lure them in, sucking the blood until they looked like a dried-up corpse.<br/><br/>It took a couple of weeks for his body to look strong and powerful, deciding then that he wanted to find his home. A castle settled near the end of the world. Settled among jagged rocks, cliffs, and mountains that were hard to navigate towards, unless you were a creature and could see the secret passageway.<br/><br/>After her nest and the Alpha had settled in, it didn’t take long for the followers to show up. The numbers counting into the hundreds, thousands now. <br/><br/>Only her and her nest held any power over the rowdy bunch. Becoming commanders, the mouthpiece of the Alpha when his presence wasn’t there.<br/><br/>“Clarence,” she spoke after the long silence, dismissing the underlings. “He’ll come around,” while keeping her distance from the man.<br/><br/>“I know that,” he snapped, sitting up abruptly, eyes glowing blue in anger.<br/><br/>“All I’m saying,” she started, both hands up to show no means of harm or any transgressions. “Now that he is here, it should be taking the edge off,”<br/><br/>Resting an elbow on his knee, hand dangling between his legs. His other hand rubbing his face in irritation.<br/><br/>“Well clearly it’s not,” he huffed out. “Bring me the witch,”<br/><br/>It took some time for the red-headed witch to make her appearance, taking every passageway possible to get to his small throne room.<br/><br/>“Yer Majesty” her accent thick as she gave an overdramatic bow in her dress, hair swept up with clips, away from her face.<br/><br/>Rolling his eyes at the display, he dismissed it since she has been very useful to him thus far.<br/><br/>“How much longer do I have to wait,”<br/><br/>She smiled, her painted lips and dramatic makeup giving her a wicked look as she brought her hand up to her chin to think about it.<br/><br/>“Give it a day or two,” she started, ignoring the groan from the Alpha. “His body is fine. All those years training in the kingdom. But the mind is fragile. Being bound and sealed within off since the curse, with no accidental slips. Forcing him to come out too soon could leave significant damage to his psyche,”<br/><br/>“He seemed fine when I visited him,” Castiel pointed out, standing up to tower over the witch.<br/><br/>“I can feel his energy, seeping under the doors and throughout the halls. He’s not aware of his actions. Memories of back then and present are now mixing. I believe it’ll be best if you stay away from him, at least until he's fully aware of who he is.” she added, noticing the dangerous look in the Alpha’s eyes.<br/><br/><br/>-<br/><br/><br/><em>“Dean,” the voice made him jump, turning towards the source. A shadowed figure stood just beyond the tree line.</em><em><br/></em><em><br/></em><em>Their eyes glowing a soft blue color from what he could tell from his spot across the clearing.</em><em><br/></em><em><br/></em><em>He pulled out his dagger, standing ready in case the person decided to attack. But the person did not make an indication that they were going to approach.</em><em><br/></em><em><br/></em><em>“Are you him,” He asked, stepping forward, pushing the ghostly ache in his chest. Leaving in the middle of the night was his best option. He couldn’t leave during the day without answering any questions. He needed answers. Now!</em><em><br/></em><em><br/></em><em>“I don’t know who you’re talking about,” they replied, voice smooth despite the gravel sound.<br/><br/></em><em>“The one-” he paused, trying to find the right words. “The one that people fear. Trapped in a vase for centuries for wanting to enslave all mankind,”</em><em><br/></em><em><br/></em><em>They didn’t speak.</em><em><br/></em><em><br/></em><em>“Answer me!”</em><em><br/></em><em><br/></em><em>“I might be,”</em><em><br/></em><em><br/></em><em>He could hear his heartbeat in his ears, the buzzing coming back at those words. He flinched, reaching with his free hand to the satchel he carried with him.</em><em><br/></em><em><br/></em><em>“Then if you’re the creature I’ve read about, then you know I have to kill you,”</em><em><br/></em><em><br/></em><em>“Oh,” the figure mused, tilting its head. “And why is that,”</em><em><br/></em><em><br/></em><em>“Because you-you must have done something to me. That day you were freed. That’s why I haven't felt the same since!” Dean cried out near hysterical.</em><em><br/></em><em><br/></em><em>“You remember?” the person questioned, Dean, retreating a step at the person slowly started to approach.</em><em><br/></em><em><br/></em><em>“Stay right there!” Dean warned, reaching into his satchel to pull out a string of garlic. He read in the book before leaving Bobby’s that vampires were weak to garlic and deadman’s blood. Since he couldn’t get his hands on the later, he just snuck into the kitchens for the first.</em><em><br/></em><em><br/></em><em>“What’s that?” the figure hissed, stopping in his tracks to lean away from the item. The smell hitting him, full force.</em><em><br/></em><em><br/></em><em>“You tell me,” Dean responded with a smug look on his face, taking a bold step closer.</em><em><br/></em><em><br/></em><em>The man huddled backward, the cloak he was wearing causing him to trip onto the dirt as Dean made his way to tower over him, into the shade of the trees. With the hood up, he was unable to see anything of the man's features.</em><em><br/></em><em><br/></em><em>“Now,” holding the string of garlic closer. “What did you do to me,”</em><em><br/></em><em><br/></em><em>It was quiet, agonizingly quiet to Dean as his heartbeat began to roar, the buzzing becoming a high pitched ring causing him to wince, closing both eyes for a moment to rid the pain. In doing so, he felt something grab hold of his wrist.</em><em><br/></em><em><br/></em><em>He opened one eye to see a pale pale hand stick out from the cloak, grasping his wrist with the garlic, as they slowly stood.</em><em><br/></em><em><br/></em><em>“I did nothing,” they responded with ease, using their other hand to pluck the item from Dean’s hand and dropping it between them.</em><em><br/></em><em><br/></em><em>“And that does nothing,” Dean cried out, falling to his knees, the ringing growing louder.</em><em><br/></em><em><br/></em><em>“You simply found the truth. It’s setting you free,” he couldn’t see the person kneeling before him, but could feel a finger under his chin. He didn’t want to open his eyes. The pain was too much, he just wanted it to end!</em><em><br/></em><em><br/></em><em>“Rest now,” he was barely able to hear the words before everything stopped. His body falling forward into the warm embrace before him.<br/><br/><br/></em>-<br/><br/><br/>He knew Rowena told him to stay away. That forcing Dean’s old self to come back too quickly could ruin everything he’s waited centuries for.<br/><br/>Which is why he finds himself in the hallway, leaning against the door to his bedroom. His mate inside. He can feel the stress and lust mixing into the air and it was driving him crazy.<br/><br/>Not to mention the moans he could hear from behind the door. All he wanted to do is burst in and hold the man. Screw the witch!<br/><br/>He took a deep breath in, held it for a few seconds before releasing it. His back leaning against the door, he slowly slid down till he was sitting, his head resting against the door.<br/><br/>His army was becoming restless, wanting blood and revenge after all the years of waiting for his return. Now that he was, he was holding them back. But none of them were willing to go against his command. The display of power he demonstrated at the very beginning of his return was enough to quiet even the most bloodthirsty among them.<br/><br/>That and none of them wanted to deal with an Alpha whose mate was in peril.<br/><br/>If he was anything, he was a generous leader. He quenched their thirst by sending his commanders to invade small towns scattered around the land. <br/>Abaddon and Azazel were more than happy to oblige, coming back successful every time.<br/><br/>“Sir?” tilting his head towards the source, he squinted at the lower rank demon that was disturbing his time. The man stood tall, looking off into the distance so as not to make eye contact with his boss. “The raiding party has returned,”<br/><br/>“And?”<br/><br/>“They found him,”<br/><br/>Lifting his head, piqued by the news.<br/><br/>“Bring him to the dungeons. I’ll deal with him shortly,” he commanded, waving his arm to dismiss the demon.<br/><br/>They bowed before turning to leave him in peace. He really did not want to deal with this right now. Just sitting here was barely keeping his head straight. He needed contact with his mate. Even just to see him might curb some of that craving.<br/><br/>He stood from his slouched spot, grabbing the handle and turning it to open the door just a crack.<br/><br/>All the curtains had been drawn closed by the heavy material, casting the entire room into a pitch-black abyss. But he can see perfectly.<br/><br/>The scent hit him first, closing his eyes and biting his lip to suppress the moan.<br/><br/>It wouldn’t hurt to get a little closer...could it?<br/><br/>Slowly inching his way into the room, he was almost fully in the room before he felt a force pushing him back outside, the door pulling from his grasp as it quietly shut behind him.<br/><br/>“I told you, sire, you can’t go in,” Rowena scolded, arms folded when he turned towards her voice.<br/><br/>He didn’t say anything, the angry look he was giving her saying it all. She raised her brow in response.<br/><br/>“Don’t you have a prisoner to interrogate?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>He was surrounded in darkness. Believing he should be worried, scared or even anxious about where he was...but his body felt...relaxed. Floating almost as he looked around.</em><em><br/></em><em><br/></em><b><em>“I love you,”</em></b><em> a voice spoke from out of nowhere, echoing around, causing him to jump slightly at the admission.<br/><br/></em><em>He couldn’t find the source as he stood there, unsure as to why he began feeling oddly warm at the words. Like they were meant for him.<br/><br/></em><b><em>“I don’t think you mean that,”</em></b><em> a second voice came in, their words playful, aloof at what was being said to them.<br/><br/></em><em>His heart began to race, feeling as though that it was true. How he wanted those words to be what the man really meant.<br/><br/></em><em>The sound of a deep voice chuckled at the comment. There was another sound, something like cloth moving, shifting around before it became quiet once again.<br/><br/></em><b><em>“I believe this is true,”</em></b><em> the words sounding sincere, honest, like a person was trying to convince the other of the truth they speak of.<br/><br/></em><em>‘Surely...those words were not,’ he found himself wanting to say, straining his ears to listen further.<br/><br/></em><em>A kiss? The sound he was familiar with given his track record.<br/><br/></em><b><em>“And if I can’t return those words?”<br/><br/></em></b><em>Hesitance. The second was unsure, just like him.<br/><br/></em><b><em>“Then I will wait,”<br/><br/></em></b><em>The words sounded so sure that he could feel his heart began to race, faster than before. The admission caught him by surprise at how much it affected him. Hearing those words.<br/><br/></em><b><em>“I will spend the rest of our lives to convince you that this is real,”<br/><br/></em></b><b><em>“C-” </em></b><em>a moan erupted from the second voice, his body becoming hot. Pleasure struck him quickly. Feeling the ghostly hands on his body began to caress him, feeling lips on his neck.<br/><br/></em><em>He closed his eyes as the assault continued, hearing the moans surrounding him. Heart aching at the passion, the urgency for contact, the ghostly hands enveloped his cock.<br/><br/></em><b><em>“Look at me,”</em></b><em> the first voice whispered, sounding deep with need, feeling a finger under his chin, lifting it. </em><b><em>“Open your eyes,”<br/><br/></em></b><em>And he did.<br/><br/></em><em>The gasp escaped his lips at the sight of startling blues looking back. Pupils were blown wide with lust, the mess of black hair hanging over his face.<br/><br/><br/></em>-<br/><br/><br/>Dean shot up, eyes wide and gasping for breath, his heart was racing.<br/><br/>‘It was just a dream,’ he kept telling himself over and over as he wiped his face from the sweat soaking his skin. As he evened out his breathing, his gaze wandered around the room he was in.<br/><br/>It was pitch black, to say the least. He could vaguely make out shapes here and there, enough to tell that he was in a bedroom.<br/><br/>That and the softest bed in the world he was sitting on.<br/><br/>Despite his eyes adjusting to the darkness, he could only make out a dresser and a chair sitting next to the bed.<br/><br/>Pushing the comforter off, he realized that he wasn’t wearing any clothes. He debated on whether or not he should just stay there till someone showed up.<br/><br/>A thought struck him, where in the hell was he? He wasn’t a prisoner, based on the lack of chains and bare walls.<br/><br/>He felt...comfortable.<br/><br/>For lack of concern, he maneuvered off the bed, keeping one hand out to prevent himself from running into anything.<br/><br/>Bedpost, table, curtains!<br/><br/>Reaching around the fabric for the opening, his hands found the split between the two, pushing it to the side just enough to peer out.<br/><br/>No need to put himself on display for whoever lay on the other side.<br/><br/>‘Where the hell am I,’ he gasped at the sight before him.<br/><br/>He needn’t worry about people seeing him since the window and himself were high enough that no one would be able to tell. The village, if he could call it that, seemed to be tents. Fires pits scattered amongst them with people-no...creatures surrounding them. Walking between the rows, eating at makeshift tables, some looked to practicing with one another using swords or barehanded.<br/><br/>“Where am I?” he muttered to himself again, taking in the clouded sky that added to the eeriness.<br/><br/>“Home,” a voice answered, Dean, jumping at the unexpected answer. He turned, gripping with his free hand the bottom of the current to cover himself.<br/><br/>With little light the outside world provided, he was able to see a man standing there.<br/><br/>At the site of the man, Dean could feel a small ache in his chest. He was a mix of wanting to run into the man's arms or running like hell.<br/><br/>Neither one made a move, as if the man was waiting for him to make the first move.<br/><br/>“I’m glad you’re awake,” he spoke finally, the words were soft, a sense of relief from what Dean could make out.<br/><br/>‘Why?’<br/><br/>He gripped the curtain, conflicted on what he should do. Create a diversion to escape?<br/><br/>But the urge to kiss the man threw him through a loop. Why was he thinking that?<br/><br/>He could feel his breathing becoming erratic as all these conflicting emotions flooded him.<br/><br/>“Why don’t you lay back down?” their voice soothing as if sensing his distress.<br/><br/>He didn’t want to move, every fiber said he should run but another whisper inside of him told him to not be afraid. He closed his eyes, feeling a headache coming on. Bringing hands to his head as the pain increased. Sinking to the floor as it became unbearable.<br/><br/>“Dean,” he felt a hand on his cheek after what felt like an eternity, the cool touch snapping him from the pain, abruptly dispersing it when he opened his eyes to find familiar blues looking at him in concern.<br/><br/>The man was now on his knees before Dean.<br/><br/>He felt his heart fluttering at the gaze, unfamiliar with the urges that sprang up when those eyes looked at him with concern.<br/><br/>His body seemed to act on its own when he couldn’t make up his mind, leaning forward to close the gap, lips pressing to the others.<br/><br/>Every part of him seemed to fade away as his lips easily slid along the man. Need, want, lust slowly taking its place the longer the kiss went on.<br/><br/>Desperation was what he was suddenly feeling, rising more and more from the contact, at the feeling of the chapped lips, his own hands coming up to rest on either side of the man's neck, his body moving forward on its own.<br/><br/>The other man did not resist, he allowed Dean to shift himself till he was straddling him, revealing in the familiarity.<br/><br/><em>‘Not enough,’</em> Dean found himself thinking, hands traveling down the man's neck to the buttons of the man's coat.<br/><br/>After he managed to undo one, he was stopped by the feel of the other’s hands on his.<br/><br/>“Easy there,” the man murmured between the two after Dean pulled away, a small huff of frustration from being stopped.<br/><br/>And just like that, Dean snapped back to reality. Leaping up and taking a step back, he took in the man before him from the light being let in from the open curtains.<br/><br/>Blue eyes, messy black hair, the aristocratic coat with the silver and black tapestry that looked expensive. Even for him. Black boots and pants completed the outfit, that and the curious expression looking up at him. One leg up with one arm draped over it, his other hand perching him up as he watched Dean carefully.<br/><br/>“Why-” he paused, taking a shaky breath in. “Where am I?”<br/><br/>He wanted to run but he felt stuck to the spot as he watched the man stand, fixing his clothes. Was that a flash of sadness in his eyes at the question?<br/><br/>“Home,” he repeated from earlier.<br/><br/>Dean shook his head, hoping to rid the thoughts echoing in his mind about <em>mate.<br/><br/></em>“This is not my home,” he started, curling his fists when the man just stood there. Unperturbed at the comment.<br/><br/>“Do you not remember?” head tilting to the side, raising a brow questioningly towards him.<br/><br/>He paused. His mind raced as he tried to remember. Something. Anything. But all he could come up with was the need to touch the man before him and he didn’t know why.<br/><br/>“I-I don’t know,” he whispered, surprised at how scared it sounded.<br/><br/>“You should rest,” jumping when he felt a hand on his bare shoulder, he forgot that he was naked. For just a second.<br/><br/>“I don't want to,” he said almost childishly, moving away from the hand. He wanted an explanation. He also needed to get out of here, away from this person. His mind was racing while his body just wanted to collapse into the man’s arms and make love.<br/><br/>He shivered at the thought.<br/><br/>Before he could do anything else, he felt a finger under his chin, forcing him to turn to look into those glowing blue eyes.<br/><br/>“Sleep,” and everything went black.<br/><br/><br/>-<br/><br/><br/>Castiel slammed his fist onto the wooden armrest, growling in frustration.<br/><br/>“Say again,” he all but snarled to the redhead before him.<br/><br/>She wasn’t scared of him, knowing she was far too powerful of a witch that could put him in his place if need be. She stood before him with her arms crossed, casual as she took in the vampires disgruntled appearance.<br/><br/>Rowena could feel the waves of pent up sexual frustration and rage within the man.<br/><br/>His beloved had finally woken up, teased him, and insisted he knew nothing about where or who Castiel was.<br/><br/>After their exchange, the Alpha Vampire roared for her to show her face at once.<br/><br/>Now here she is, feeling the waves of negative energy spewing from the man.<br/><br/>“He’s awake, which means the transition was a success,” she started slowly, barely flinching when those glowing blue eyes landed on her. “He just needs a little more time to acclimate himself.”<br/><br/>“That’s <em>not</em> what you told me before all this,” he gestured in the direction of his bed chambers where his mate was sleeping. Once again. “After the seal was broken, he would remember everything.”<br/><br/>“That’s true,” She started slowly as if trying to soothe the savage beast from attacking. “It might just be a setback-"<br/><br/>"Fix it!" he nearly shouted, slamming his hand on the armrest, silencing the witch before she could continue. “I’ve waited,” his voice was shaky. “Stuck in that prison. <em>Alone</em>. I don't think you understand my current situation,”<br/><br/>"Yer Majesty," she redhead finally said after some time, watching the man leaning against the backrest, taking deep breaths in. “To be honest. This spell was created by the witches who cast the spell. It may just be a slight side effect. It may take a day or two for himself to adjust to everything.”<br/><br/>If Castiel could incinerate people with his mind, he would.<br/><br/>“My Liege,” a voice interrupted whatever he was going to say, turning his attention to the new arrival standing at the door to the throne room.<br/><br/>“Alastair,” he acknowledged watching the man bow before coming fully into the room.<br/><br/>“I’m sorry to interrupt, but there is some business to discuss,” he said while eyeing the witch up and down as he stopped just before the Alpha.<br/><br/>“Later,” Castiel dismissed with a wave of his hand, turning his attention back to Rowena.<br/><br/>“My Liege, it’s in regards to the prisoner,” the man spoked out before Castiel could continue his prior discussion. He watched the Alpha lean forward in his seat, his interest perked. “He says he’s ready to talk,”<br/><br/>That interested the Alpha immensely. He rose to his feet, the urge to break something rising given his frustration.<br/><br/>“We’ll talk later,” he muttered to the women before following Alastair out. Down countless halls, making lefts and rights, they finally came to a door.<br/><br/>He could smell the stale blood ways back, but being near the door, it was pungent. Alastair opened the door, Castiel walking down the flight of stairs first.<br/><br/>Eyes easily adjusting to the change in lighting, he spotted the prisoner in question.<br/><br/>“Uriel,” he murmured, the man’s eyes not lifting to greet him. His chest was heaving from the latest torture session.<br/><br/>Arms above his head, wrists chained together, lifting him off the ground just enough to where he barely touched the ground. His body was covered in scratches, punctures from deadman’s blood injections, and a small IV that dripped every now and then from his body.<br/><br/>“Did you miss me,” he teased, walking closer to examine Alastair’s handy work.<br/><br/>“Castiel,” Uriel managed out before violently coughing.<br/><br/>“You had something you wanted to tell me?”<br/><br/>He watched the man compose himself slowly, his body shaking as he rose his eyes in defiance towards Castiel.<br/><br/>“Yeah,” his fangs slowly descended, Castiel taking in the missing ones that had been extracted. “You can go to hell.”<br/><br/>There was silence between the two, Alastair keeping to himself by the stairs as a slow smile spread across Castiel’s lips.<br/><br/>Uriel let out a strangled shout when he felt something scratch along his face, feeling the skin breaking, the smell of fresh blood filling the air. He glanced up to witness Castiel bringing his fingers to his lips, licking a droplet from them.<br/><br/>Face pinching in disgust, Castiel pulled out a handkerchief to whip his hand with.<br/><br/>“I’m not in the mood for games,” he started, dropping the soiled cloth on the ground, taking a step closer to the chained man.<br/><br/>“As I sat in that prison, you, one of my firstborn, did <em>nothing</em>” he spat the words, his hand reaching up to clasp around Uriel’s neck. “After I came back, I heard you went into hiding. Living amongst...humans.” he squeezed, enjoying the gasp he received.<br/><br/>“P-please,”<br/><br/>“I’m sorry to say that we are past the point of begging,” he tightened his grip, the man gasping for air.<br/><br/>He pulled his hand away a moment later, watching Uriel’s body shake as he coughed, gasping for air.<br/><br/>“Now tell me,” Castiel continued, turning his back to the man and to the table behind him. Full of interesting gadgets that Alastair had laying about. He picked up a metal pin, the length of his forearm.<br/><br/>“How did the royal family manage to come up with a spell to trap me?” He placed the pointed end of the pin to Uriel’s temple, slowly pushing in. At first, the man tried to hold in the noise, breathing ragged, eventually succumbing to the pain, cursing and shouting.<br/><br/><br/>-<br/><br/><br/>He dried his hands of the blood, a fresh cloth was provided once the deed was done. He got his answer.<br/><br/>Contemplating whether he wanted to go back to the throne room, he paused mid-step at the familiar feeling.<br/><br/>Longing...want...confusion<br/><br/>He had to resist the urge to run, but walking fast was close enough as he made his way towards his bedroom.<br/><br/>His body reacting before his mind when he found himself standing at his door, the scent of his mate stronger.<br/><br/>Grasping the doorknob, he peered inside the darkroom. The sound of moaning, sheets moving as the body on them writhed around.<br/><br/>“Cas,” Dean voiced moaned out.<br/><br/>He was by the man in an instant, lacing his fingers with the outstretched hand. What he wasn’t expecting was to be pulled down, lips on his in a sloppy kiss. Body pressed greedily into his.<br/><br/>Castiel didn’t question it, wrapping his arms around the man, relief of finally having the man in his grasp.<br/><br/>This is what he’s longed for.<br/><br/>Hands wandered, Castiel’s removing his clothes, not caring if they ripped. The skin on skin contact had Dean shuddering, wrapping his arms around Castiel’s neck to bring them down on the bed. Their lips never parted.<br/><br/>The Alphas body covering the other, keeping himself up as to not crush the man by laying between his legs, hands exploring once again as the body pushed upwards.<br/><br/>Dean’s cock straining with precum, Castiel purposefully neglected it as his hands touched everywhere but there.<br/><br/>“Please,” Dean voiced shuddered, moving his head away from the kiss. Castiel taking the moment to leave a trail of nips and biting along his neck to his shoulder.<br/><br/>“Dean,” he whispered into the man's ear, enjoying the way Dean’s body quivered at just hearing his voice.<br/><br/>“Touche me-please-Cas,” he didn’t need to be told twice, his hands traveling lower at an agonizing speed, getting lost in the pleasured moan when his fingers wrapped around the weeping cock.<br/><br/>The gasps Castiel received was music to his ears as he began his slow pace, enjoying the view of the writhing man before him. Dean’s hands moving everywhere, trying to gain purchase. Muttering Castiel’s name under his breath like a mantra.<br/><br/>With one hand stroking the man, the other continued its exploration. Past the lightly toned stomach to the erect nipples, pinching one between his fingers.<br/><br/>He wasn’t anticipating Dean to sit up, wrapping his arms around Castiel’s neck to kiss him, leaning back and bringing the other with him.<br/><br/>Taking that cue, Castiel used his free hand to move lower. Past the man's legs, between them as he found what he had been looking for.<br/><br/>Gasping, Dean moved away from the kiss when he felt Castiel’s finger circling his entrance.<br/><br/>“Wh-” Castiel barely registered the words, before his entire body was pushed backward.<br/><br/>Looking up after preventing himself from falling, he saw Dean staring at him with wide eyes. Face flushed as he took in his own appearance, lifting his gaze to meet Castiel’s.<br/><br/>Watching carefully, Castiel watched what were lust blown eyes turning hard as the man gripped the blankets to cover him, yelling for him to “Get the hell out!!”<br/><br/>Castiel wanted to fight, wanted to demand to know why he was led on, but the anger in the Dean's eyes was wavering. He could see the edges of hurt and regret with the tears threatening to fall.<br/><br/>He didn’t say a word, not even collecting his clothes as he walked out.<br/><br/>Once the door was closed, he walked down the hallway, not caring about his naked appearance. He found the farther room from his bedroom, closed the door, and let all hell break loose.<br/><br/>“Yer Majesty?” A familiar voice pulled him from his thoughts as he sat among the shredded pillows, books, and any other item in the room. She could hear the shouting for what felt like hours.<br/><br/>Looking up at the women, anger still simmering on the surface, he got up slowly.<br/><br/>“Fix this,” he said through clenched teeth.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>To be honest. I only intended this story to be 4-5 chapters long. But someone *stares at Cas and Dean* decided this needed to be longer. *sigh*</p><p>Anyways! Thank you to all that have commented and left kudos, you are all amazing!!! :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Everything was quiet. The raging Alpha had calmed down, at least, from what Dean could hear. <br/><br/></span>
  <span>He doesn’t understand what came over him. Blacking out first then waking up horny as hell. Like he wasn’t in control of himself at all.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Dean does admit that when the man had appeared, within the throes of passion, it felt amazing. Like what they were doing was as natural as breathing. But then something snapped him back to reality.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What’s wrong with me,” he brought his hands up to cover his face. He was currently sitting up in the bed, the blankets covering his lower half, knees brought up so he could lean on them.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“That’s what I am here for,” Jumping at the voice, Dean turned towards the source, spotting a woman in the doorway. She gave him a small, kind smile as she shut the door behind her. Using her other to move her green, floor-length green dress.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Long sleeves that stopped near her calf, slits for her arms to move freely without the restraint of the material. A low v-neck that stopped just under her breasts. Finished off with a silver belt. Her red hair, which reminded him of Charlie’s, was wild with curls as she tossed some over her shoulder as she sat in the chair next to him.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“So you’re the famous Dean Winchester,” Her accent was unfamiliar to him as she continued. “I’m Rowena, personal witch, and confidant to the Alpha Vampire,” her eyes glowing a soft purple for a moment before changing back.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He looked around when he noticed the candles surrounding the room were suddenly lit.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“No need to be frightened,” she spoke when she noticed Dean’s clenched fists after her display. “As I said, I’m here to help-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Then can you help me get out of here?” He asked abruptly, knowing full well what the answer was going to be.<br/><br/></span>
  <span>The Witch seemed slightly taken aback, recovering quickly by running a hand alongside her dress, ridding it of any dust that might have found its way there.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Nevermind,” Dean spat out, shifting himself so that he was laying down on his side, back facing the witch, and brought the covers over his entire self.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>It was quiet for a while, Dean wondered if she could have left?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He was mad. Not mad. Frustrated. Every form of rage, he concluded. <br/><br/></span>
  <span>Geez did he feel like an angsty teenager, angry with the world?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>His whole life was a lie. His body and mind couldn’t make up its mind whether it was coming or going, wanting to run crying home to his family then wanting to tear them all a new asshole.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Do you understand,” The Witch’s voice piped up, disrupting his internal tangent. When he didn’t answer, she continued. “I’m sensing great power radiating from you. Once that seal came off, the real you came through.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>She spoke as if she was admiring him.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He shuddered at the thought. This chick may be good looking but she did not meet his standards.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>What were those now? After his heated moment with that guy. He felt a sudden pulse of need at the thought.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Like I said,” her voice sounded closer. “I’m here to help.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Against every instinct in him telling him not to, something else had him turning onto his other side, bringing the covers down just under his eyes.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Rowena was much closer, leaning forward in her seat. Her face was soft, caring as she smiled at the sight of him.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I just need to see what’s going on in that mind of yours,” she whispered, like a secret between them while unfolding her hands from her lap in his direction.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“How do I know you’re not going to pull something?” he asked, looking between her hands and towards her face.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>She brought one hand up, making an X over her heart as she said, “After our Dark Lord rose again, after seeking me out, he spoke of what happened to his Mate during his imprisonment. He had hoped that by releasing the seal, you would return to how you were. But if that wasn’t the case, he wasn’t going to force you,”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He felt an ache in his chest and lump form in his throat at the comment.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I don’t understand any of this,” he said for what felt like the hundredth time.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Rowena held out both hands in his direction once again, Dean hesitantly reaching out until both her hands clasped around his gently. There was a small purple glow surrounding them. Dean watched in fascination.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I see,” she breathed out after a few minutes, her hands retreating leaving Dean’s hand in the air. He looked at her expectantly as her gaze fell to her lap.<br/><br/></span>
  <span>“What is it?” he finally asked after sitting up, slightly irritated at how long and drawn out she was making this. He kept the covers over his lower half because he had yet to be given any form of clothes. He’s checked all the drawers and closets. Nothing.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Well, my dear,” she started, finally bringing her eyes up to meet the worried green ones. “Your personalities are strong.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“M-my personalities. As in plural?” he watched her nod her head slowly.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Your past self and present. Both fighting for dominance. When your ancestor’s used the spell, they didn’t think about the seal ever breaking. But...after looking into what they did, feeling and seeing you now…” she paused as she tried to find the right words.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Personalities aren't the right word,” she muttered out, looking up again to meet those confused green eyes. “Your soul,”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“S-soul?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“When they sealed away your memories, they essentially tore your soul in half. The other half to live freely and move onto the next vessel. Like...yin and yang,”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“That doesn’t make sense,” Dean interrupted, bringing a hand to rub at his temple, already getting a headache from this.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“It’s the best explanation,” she reassured before continuing. “That other half was free to roam, expand, and grow. Now that the other half is free, the two are fighting for control. Oil and water. Alcohol and bad decisions. Your foot and an anthill,” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“So…” he tried to start, the words dying on his lips as the pain in his head grew.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Flashes of memories that were not his own surfaced. Blue eyes staring at him so intently, turning soft and lust-filled then to rage that had Dean gasping back to reality.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What do I do?” he asked through ragged breaths, trying to calm his racing heart. He turned his attention toward the Witch, her gaze soft with concern.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“There’s a couple of things we can try,” she started, getting up from her seat to sit beside him. Dean scooted away to make room and to keep a distance between them. For all he knew, she could be lying through her teeth. Just like his family.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>A pang of guilt and anger spiked through him at the thought of his family.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I could put you under with a spell so that you would have to confront your other half until you two can play nice?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“N-no...can that be the last resort?” He already had enough with being asleep, dreams, and anything to do with magic at the moment. Rowena nodded in response and to herself as she rattled off other ideas.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You learn to live with two different souls’ in your body or we could forcibly merge you two together and have a whole new Dean entirely,” she went on, omitting the part where she could easily seal away the current Dean to let the other roam free for a change. But the Alpha would have her head for that one.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Dean gripped the blankets covering him.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I want to be me,” he mumbled under his breath.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Well, let’s look at it this way,” Rowena offered after noticing his tense shoulders. “You are you, but the other part was missing,” she cocked her head in a curious manner. “Have you ever felt like a part of you was missing?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Truth be told, no. He thought back to a lot of times where he just lived his life as the Prince, soon to be King. Training in the mornings, lessons every other day, meals with his family nightly.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Except for the magic. How everyone around him spoke of these creatures and how magic was everywhere. But he couldn’t see any of it. Believing it all to be a hoax and a load of crock. He never felt like a part of him was missing...<br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Could it have been - hypothetically speaking - that his soul had forgotten? Or that half of his knowledge was sealed away. Centuries of healing, becoming its own, and forgetting about magic existing entirely? His head pounded the more he thought about it. <br/><br/></span>
  <span>“The sooner you come to peace and accept it, the less resistance you’ll feel. By the end, you’ll feel whole and like yourself,” Rowena’s words were spoken softly between the two, noticing the dilemma in the man's face.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I-I don’t want to lose who I am,” Dean stuttered out at the realization. “What if I forget who I am, right here, right now?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You won’t, my dear,” she reassured, placing a hand on Dean’s fist to calm him. He was surprised how he didn’t jump from the small amount of electricity that flowed from her.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He was surprised how he wasn’t shocked when her hand made contact, compared to his Mother and Sammy’s. It had felt surprisingly comfortable. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“If you stop resisting all will fall into place,” and at that she stood, her hand slipping from his as he watched her walk away. “If you need anything, just call,” she spoke over her shoulder before reaching the door, giving him a small smile before disappearing through the opening.<br/><br/><br/></span>
  <span>-<br/><br/><br/></span>
  <span>“They’re anxious, My Liege,” one of his underlings spoke, kneeling before him with a fist on his chest.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Blue eyes glanced down at the man from his seat, legs propped over the armrest as he stared up at the ceiling once again.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Let ‘em,” he said without care while checking his nails.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What if they rebel?” the lowly demon asked hesitantly from beside the other.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He shrugged his shoulders, his hand reaching up to fiddle with the buttons of his shirt.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The two demons glanced at each other nervously. They had been sent here as messengers for their fellow demons to ask when they would be attacking the Winchester Kingdom. If it wasn’t for the man being an Alpha, a powerful and ancient one at that, they would have had a coup by now and ransacked the place.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>They waited anxiously, keeping their heads bowed in respect for what seemed like hours as their limbs began to numb.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You're dismissed,” a voice spoke from behind them. They wasted no time as they stood, bowed respectfully towards the Alpha before turning away to leave. Meg watched the lowly demons pass her as she kept her focus of the man still avoiding any kind of contact.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“If they weren’t so scared of you they would have filled you with dead man's blood by now,” she spoke casually while strutting towards him, flagged by her right-hand man.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Again, the Alpha did not speak.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“So now you’re acting like a toddler who's not getting his way,” she stopped just short of the man, arms crossed while giving him a pointed look.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Of course, whatever he says will just be redundant. Everyone had heard his temper tantrum from a couple of days ago. Only his top personnel knew the reason as to why he was waiting.  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He wasn’t at full power. He may come off as such with everyone else, but without his Mate, he’s just a shell. Incomplete.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Before he met his Mate way back when he didn’t have a care in the world. Raiding villages, killing people. He felt powerful then.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Having crossed paths with the magician on different occasions, falling in love somewhere in the middle of it. After finally connecting, he had become much stronger. Like he was invincible.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Alright ya big sap, it’s time for a meeting,” Meg’s voice snapped him from his daze, dragging his eyes towards the women to find the person behind her holding a corset top.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>It wasn’t like the ones the females wore where it cinched the waist and accentuated the chest. This one was like a vest. Closing the clasps in the front, Meg tying it off in the back.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He has no clue where the woman finds these outfits.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I feel ridiculous,” he finally spoke after he was ready. The button-up shirt he wore was a deep blue color. The corset was the same color with black trim.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You look handsome, powerful,” she complimented while smacking him lightly on the shoulder. “Let’s not keep your people waiting,”<br/><br/></span>
  <span>Those people being his top generals. Alastair, Abaddon, Azazel were seated when he arrived, all inclining their heads in acknowledgment as he looked around the room.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Where are the rest of them?” placing a hand in his pocket while the other arm draped across his seat.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Ruby and Lilith aren’t back from their raid. Crowley is taking his sweet time and the Witch…” Meg trailed off as she sat in her seat beside Castiel’s.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Still with Dean.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He nodded to himself, opting to stay standing.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Just then the doors opened behind him, without turning to see, Castiel could smell the crossroads demon before the man appeared.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Dressed in his usual tailor suit. The guy was more of a businessman than anything, perfect for making deals on Castiel’s behalf with allies.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The meeting started the usual information, the need to push forward, and everything else.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Of course, Castiel isn’t paying attention but made comments here and there. Crowley and Alastair were just getting into a heated discussion of torture to their prisoners when the doors opened.<br/><br/></span>
  <span>A familiar scent made itself known to the Alpha, the more prominent scent of Rowena is what had him staying stationary. When the redhead came into view, she gave him a small smile before taking her seat across from her son.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>As much as he wanted to demand the witch to tell him about the latest update of his mate, he bit his tongue and waited for the drawn-out meeting to come to a close.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“The last topic that’s been on everyone's mind is,” Azazel started, eyes scanning his sheet of paper. “The invasion,”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>All eyes settled on the Alpha whose focus was on the table before him. Head propped on his hand as his elbow rested on the arm of his chair. Legs crossed with his opposite arm laying across his lap.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The distant thought of how surprisingly comfortable this vest corset was faded when he had all the attention on him.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Three days from now,” finally spoke, ignoring the pleased look on his officer’s faces. “You’re all dismissed,” They all stood and bowed their heads before leaving.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He brought the hand on his cheek to rub at his face, ignoring the presence that still lingered in the room.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Three days,” the voice echoed, amusement clear from their spot. “Given Dean’s situation-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“And what is Dean’s situation,” his voice cutting the witch off from any smart remarks.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He listened to her words as she explained her conversation with the man carefully and methodically.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“So what am I supposed to do? Sit here and wait?” he finally said, his mind racing with the new information.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I figured if you cared for the man you’d do everything in your power help him,”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“He kicked me out last time I tried to ‘help’.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Silence fell over the two occupants of the room. Rowena with a smile on her face when she watched the Alpha Vampire pout. The usually stoic and calm demeanor of the man with an army of demons has been reduced to a pouting child.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Well, it’s a good thing you know someone who has delved into the throws of passion with many people,”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Castiel raised a brow at the comment.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You told everyone that in five days we advance into King John’s territory and take over the place, but yet you aren’t yourself,” she held a hand up to stop him from speaking. “No need to explain your shortcomings until after you finish the connection with your mate. Right now, I’m gonna help woo that man of yours,”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Snow?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Between the curtains he had noticed the sky graying, paying no mind as he fiddled with the comforter. The red head’s words echoing in his mind.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Soul splitting. One side trying to overtake the other. He was shaking his head when he noticed something out of the corner of his eye.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Shifting out of the bed, wrapping the comforter around him as he approached the window.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>In his mind, he recalls moments that weren’t his.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Traveling from place to place during the first snowfall of the season. Feeling warmth in his chest as he sat beside the fire at the inn he was staying at for the night. His hands held another’s as he dragged a familiar Alpha into the snow, complaining about how he wasn’t in the mood.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Pulling the man into the snow, laughing when the snow gave the man a white puffy beard. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Dean stared out the window at the castle below, thinking that these were not his memories.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He has never seen snow before.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The </span>
  <em>
    <span>other</span>
  </em>
  <span> part of him urged him to go. He felt the joy and contentment of being amongst the sea of white snow.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He glanced over towards the chair that someone had finally brought him. It was a simple white cotton shirt and brown trousers.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Dean honestly couldn’t go out into the snow with just those clothes alone.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The other part assured him he would be fine.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He should spite that other half and crawl back into bed. Just cozy himself inside the cocoon of his comforter and just forget the world. <br/><br/></span>
  <span>Irritation buzzed in the back of his mind as he went towards the bed, a jolt of pain prevented him from continuing.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Images of more moments with the blue-eyed man in the snow appeared, each one making his heartache.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>If you stop resisting, all will fall into place,”</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He huffed angrily. This whole situation in general. Now on top of all this bullcrap, he has to comply, fold for this new part of him. But the thought of losing himself...he shook his head to rid the thoughts.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Dressing in the clothes provided for him, grabbing the comforter, and wrapping himself in it again he made his way out the door. Making sure to check both ways to see that there was no one, he took a left and began to wander.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The buzz wasn’t as pronounced, it must have been content with finally being listened to, he guessed.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>After hiding randomly as the footsteps, coming to a dead-end here and there, he found himself in the kitchen.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>To his knowledge, this should lead him outside. At least that’s what he remembers if all castles were built the same. Usually, they had their own exit for the servants and maids to leave from at night.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The handle of the door in his, he pushed down and pulled open the heavy door. Gasping, he took in the pure white scenery before him.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Before he knew what he was doing, he found himself walking forward, hearing the crunch beneath his feet as he stepped further into the spacious area.<br/><br/></span>
  <span>Looking up, he blinked away a snowflake when it landed gently on his eyelash.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He gazed around the snow, watching his breath leave his lips as he picked up a handful of the powdery snow.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The buzzing under his skin became nonexistent when he sunk to his knees to sit, the joy of being in such a beautiful place such as this overwhelmed everything, cleared his mind of all his troubles.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He lost track of how long he’d been out there, probably long enough that part of his comforter that was still tightly wrapped around him had a nice layer of snow on it.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Are you enjoying yourself?” a deep voice surprising him from his peace and quiet, turning he had to swallow the lump in his throat at the sight of the man. He was leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed. Dean didn’t know how but this man always seemed to be dressed so elegantly.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Black trousers and blouse with a deep red colored vest. Black trimmed that fit against his form snugly.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Instead of feeling scared or angered by the man, he felt a small tendril of pleasure at the sight of the blue eyes staring at him. Amusement in them that had Dean looking away, pulling the comforter up to hide part of his face at the blush that he knew was there.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I-uh-yes,” the words tumbling out.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You’ll catch your death without the proper clothes on,” the low, gravel voice said with concern.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Dean looked down at the thin clothes he was wearing and the thick material, the realization hitting him that he wasn’t cold. His calves and feet felt nothing from his seated position.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He looked down at his limbs in question.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’m fine,” he managed out, glancing towards the man who stayed where he was. Good. Dean doesn’t know what he would do if the Vampire came any closer.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>A quiet settled over the two. It wasn’t uncomfortable, just calm.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Dean kept his focus on the snow. Last he checked the Vampire was watching him. What surprised him was how ok he was with it. Like someone was looking out for him, something that made his insides squirm.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Hey-I,” he started off, the words falling off the tip of his tongue as he murmured a 'nevermind'.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Ask,” the word was simple, the gruff voice sent chills down Dean’s spine.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Why was this happening?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He brought his attention towards the man, eyes fleeting from the intense blues looking at him.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What’s your name,” he’s heard it in his thoughts, dreams, and from Rowena. But for all intents and</span>
  <span> purposes, the two have never formally introduced themselves. It's true that it seems</span>
  <span> random and unnecessary, but to Dean...it seemed like something he should do.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He managed to bring his gaze back to the man, a little thrown off by the small smile on the Vampire’s lips. Was his question that ridiculous?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Castiel,” he introduced, moving off the door frame to give a small bow.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Dean,” he returned with a small incline of his head.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hopefully, the length of this chapter makes up for the neglect I did not mean to give this story T.T</p><p>Please Read the Tags.</p><p>There is also MINOR MINISCULE Character Death. I assure you, you will agree with this person's death.</p><p>This Chapter Also Has Sex.</p><p>If you do no care for it, you can skip the rest of the chapter when you see:</p><p> ******</p><p>Anything you miss will be mentioned in the next chapter :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Can I ask you something,” Castiel’s question came out of nowhere, Dean looked up from his spot on the couch to the Alpha who was standing by the window. He was staring out at the demon camps spread out before his kingdom.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Sure?” Dean responded with a shrug.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>They had returned some time ago from the outside, the conversation between them had been light and Dean was surprised how at ease he felt in the company of the man.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Do you resent me?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Green eyes met blue, the intensity in them a shiver down Dean’s spine. Lowering his gaze to his lap, he thought about it.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Cas, in all honesty, has not lied to him. He’s been the perfect gentleman if anything, except for the minor hiccup early on. Whereas his family kept secrets. A pretty big one at that.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He shook his head when his thoughts became too overwhelming.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“No,” he finally said, turning his attention to catch those blue’s that looked almost hopeful.<br/>
<br/>
</span>
  <span>Castiel nodded, turning his attention back to the scenery outside. To Dean, he looked almost relieved. But the man was firm, stoic in his resolve to not show many emotions.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Maybe it’s a vampire thing?</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>But Dean remembered seeing the desire in the man’s eyes more than once when he caught the man staring while they were outside together.<br/>
<br/>
</span>
  <span>Dean’s heart gave a hard thump at the memory of Castiel above him in the bed, lust clear in the man's eyes. How he’d been so lost in that moment for the vampire, having no control over himself but he knew that everything that was happening had just felt right. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He did feel bad for what he did to the guy. After calming down and everything was explained to him. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Dean had finally stopped resisting this other part of him and like that, a veil had been lifted and he was left trying to sort through the mesh of feelings he had for the Alpha.<br/>
<br/>
</span>
  <span>This man was not </span>
  <em>
    <span>bad</span>
  </em>
  <span> looking. He was actually quite handsome.<br/>
<br/>
</span>
  <span>He caught himself staring from time to time as well.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>A shiver ran down his spine when he remembered the way those hands felt on him, the ghostly feeling sending his heart fluttering at the feeling.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He brought a hand up to wipe over his face, trying to rid those thoughts before the other man noticed.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Dean?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Too late.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Castiel was in front of him before he knew it, standing a little to close, a hand raised to cup his chin. Concern was written across his face.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“No, I’m fine,” he mentally patted himself on the back for being able to keep the shutter out of his voice at how the man's cool fingers felt on him.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You’re shivering,” he remarked, turning away to grab at the sheets in the bed. “Why don’t you warm up in the blankets and I’ll call for someone to bring you a warm meal,”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Fuck,’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dean thought, the sweet gesture and the care in the man's voice sent confusing signals throughout his body. He brought a hand down to squash his growing problem, hopefully, the Vampire didn’t notice.<br/>
<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Yeah, that sounds good,” he managed out, trying to think of anything to deflate this issue. Uncle Bobby in women's clothes...that’s just funny, Sam in a frilly dress? Again, too funny.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>But it’s helping. He was finally able to stand up, avoiding eye contact with Castiel as he sat in bed. Not expecting the man to help tuck him in.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I’ll call for food to be brought up for you, but unfortunately I must leave you now to attend to some business,” Cas informed him, standing up to make his way to the door.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Please,” the words escaping his lips before Dean realized what he was doing, his arms and hands working without his knowledge as they grasped the man's hand. “Don’t leave,”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Dean hated feeling weak. He was raised to fight and defend himself, he was to be the next in line for the throne. Never to beg or plead to anyone. But he wasn’t exactly feeling like himself, the ache in his chest when the man had begun to leave had...terrified him. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He loathed it! But when Castiel had turned to look at him, he felt his heart swell at the concerned face looking back at him, how the man's eyes softened when his eyes landed on Dean’s hands.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Let me call for some food for you first,” it was quick, Dean’s hands suddenly feeling cold as the man quickly walked to the door. Opening it just enough to whisper something to someone that must’ve been standing outside the door.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>It was a quick exchange of words before Castiel was making his way back to Dean. Sitting on the edge, turned slightly towards him.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>They each had their gazes down, looking anywhere but each other.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>One of them boldly looked up first, or did they do it at the same time? <br/>
<br/>
</span>
  <span>Whatever this feeling was that Dean was having, he was starting to feel good about it. Nervous, yes. But he knew that right now, after everything he’s been through so far, this right here...felt right.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</span>
  <span>-<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</span>
  <span>Disgusting.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Repulsive, he thought to himself. Watching from afar the two beings walked along the hallway. He kept to himself, moving to the side and bowed when they came near.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Their retreating forms left a nasty taste in his mouth at how close they were acting.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The Alpha, in his eyes, was the highest form of power. The one that will smite his enemies without beating an eye. Pure masculinity at its finest.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He was in utter bliss when he watched the man torture Uriel. His techniques were creative, flawless, and left little to the imagination of what he could do.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>When the man left him to clean up the mess, Alastair had taken the opportunity to admire the work of what used to be a man.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Wounds no longer dripping with blood from the body being sucked dry, the head twisted at an angle that no man could survive, burns embellishing the body in such intricate designs.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He shuddered at the images.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>But now.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Now that his so-called “Mate” had come, the Alpha he had once admired became nothing more than a shell of what he used to be in Alastair’s eyes.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Pinning after a weak human who didn’t want anything to do with him.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Castiel was losing his focus on the bigger picture.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>They needed to start their conquest over the human race! Tue sniveling humans that believed they could live in harmony when behind closed doors they whispered vulgarities at them.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The humans didn’t want peace! They wanted ownership, to rule over what isn’t normal in their world!</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Alastair came back to his senses, realizing he was crumbling the paper in his hands. The “Happy” couple were gone, the only person left was one of the lesser demons standing beside him. Not questioning anything when he pushed the paper into the man's chest and continued back to his lab.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He needed to fix this.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>A ruler can not rule when they are distracted by such disgusting things such as Love.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>His mind came up with multiple possibilities. Different ideas on how to fix this problem.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He made it back to his lab, his minion starting their usual chores of cleaning the place as he, himself, sat at his desk.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Chewing on his lip as he wrote down ideas.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>That’s when it hit him.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The only other option that he could foresee working and him getting away without suspicion.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Poison.<br/>
<br/>
</span>
  <span>He told his minion he would be back later before grabbing a bottle on his desk, slamming the door shut on his way out.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>As he scoured the halls, trying to think of where they could be, he thankfully ran into Lilith and Meg.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Last I saw they were the library,” the blonde commented with her devilish smile. He ignored the inquisitive look from Meg as he continued. Saying something to them about needing to speak with the Alpha about something trivial.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He wasn’t expecting Rowena the Witch to be there when he found them. Biting his thumb at the missed chance, he opted to find one of his secret hiding spots to spy on them.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>His stomach clenched at the sight of the Witch, teaching the human about magic.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He scoffed at the idea of this man learning anything at all! Deciding after waiting an hour, he came up with another idea.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</span>
  <span>-<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</span>
  <span>“You pick up fast,” the redhead commented with a smile, watching as Dean managed to levitate the book before him.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Smiling shyly, his gaze drifting to the man on the other side of the room.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He knows the man is watching intently, but his focus was on the book he had been reading. Dean knew he wasn’t actually reading, the guy hasn’t turned a page in the last thirty minutes.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He smiled to himself, feeling his cheeks heat at the brief moment their eyes connected.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Oh, you were doing so well,” Rowena’s voice sounding disappointed.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I-i’m sorry,” he stuttered out, bringing his other hand up to whip at the small amount of sweat he accumulated from concentrating so much.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“It’s ok, dearie. That’s what practice is for,” She started, placing a hand on his shoulder, smiling down as she moved to her side of the table. “I think we are done for the day,” she quipped while shutting her book. “But I want you to practice when you have some free time,” her smile was all-knowing, her eyes moving quickly from the Alpha to him.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Dean was at a loss for words at the statement, his cheeks heating up more at the comment. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I can take it from here,” Castiel’s voice answered before Dean could say anything, appearing beside him. The hand found its way onto his shoulder, the touch sending Dean’s heart racing.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Taking all the fun out of the moment,” Rowena remarked with a wink as Castiel escorted Dean out of the library.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Ignore her,” was Castiel’s first comment when he shut the door after them, the two alone in the hallway.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“She’s fine,” Dean said, realizing how close the two of them were standing. If Castiel had noticed, he didn’t say anything.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“It’s getting late, are you hungry?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Shaking his head, Dean replied, “No, thank you though. We did eat a late lunch,” those butterflies found their way into Dean’s stomach at the small smile the man was giving him. His blue eyes were kind, he treated Dean today like a perfect gentleman.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span> “Shall I escort you to your room then? I believe the bath I had drawn up for you should be ready. And hot,”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Dean didn’t know what to expect as Castiel waited for him to follow. A smidge of disappointment when the man walked with him, albeit slightly ahead of him with his arms behind him, his hands laced together.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Dean vaguely remembered during those tedious Gala’s his parents would force him to attend, watching couples pine after one another, dancing around the ballroom.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>How the man would extend his arm as an invitation for the blushing women to take.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He shook his head at the thought, he also squashed the idea of being so presumptuous in doing such a thing.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>But…<br/>
<br/>
</span>
  <span>Would he be moving quickly by doing such a thing?</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Before he could think of any reason for not doing so, he laced his arm through Castiel’s.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>His heart soared when he watched from the corner of his eye as the man looked down, watching the briefest of smiles grace the man’s lips as he adjusted the placement so Dean’s hand was on the man’s bicep.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He wished the moment had lasted longer as they came to his room.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>But that was when Castiel did something unexpected.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The Alpha took hold of his hand, leaning forward to place a soft kiss to the back of his hand.<br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
“I hope you enjoy your bath,” he murmured into the space between them. “And Good night; I shall meet you again in my dreams,” a kiss to Dean’s forehead had him screaming internally.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>One last smile from the Alpha before he turned to walk away.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Dean’s hand found the handle after fumbling for a moment, slipping through and shutting the door silently behind him.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He was blushing like the maidens in court and he hated it. But he internally loved it.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Shaking his head, he tried to breathe normally as he undressed. He tried to think about his whole situation logically. A thing he’s been doing a lot lately.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>All reasoning, on the other hand, going out the door.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The less he resisted everything, the better he felt, but he was still in control. He was able to freaking levitate a book for five minutes straight!</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He crossed the room, the tub still had the steam rising from the water. Slowly entering the bath, sinking beneath the water when he managed to get his whole body into the water.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Sighing into the air, he leaned against one side, letting the heat relax his muscles. He noticed when he got in, the little vials full of scents for the water.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Uncorking a few, taking small sniffs of some, he chose the vanilla and lavender scent. Pouring a generous amount into the tub before grabbing the sponge to rinse himself with. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
  <span>In the middle of washing himself, he felt a nagging sensation at the edge of his mind. Raising a brow, he looked around the room. He had no clue what it meant, nor did he think anything of it as he took a sip of the drink that stood off to the side of the vials.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He settled back in, coughing slightly before closing his eyes, head resting against the tub.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The feeling grew more, enough to feel his eye began to twitch. He rubbed at it, not thinking anything of it until he heard the slight ‘tink’ noise to his right, catching his attention immediately as he sat up.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The water was sloshing everywhere, but he didn’t care when his eyes landed on the figure at the table.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Long fingers holding a vial in hand, held above his goblet. Dark eyes peering down at him.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Neither one moved.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The sound of metal leaving a sheathe broke the tension as the man turned to lunge at him. Dean raised a hand to deflect the knife upwards, he managed to use enough force for the man to fall backwards and for him to jump out of the tub.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>His foot slipping from underneath him, causing him to fall, his back slamming into the stone floor. Head bouncing against it sending his head spinning.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Mind swirling as he tried to regain his composure, the cold steel to his neck snapped him back to reality just as quickly.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I guess plan B will do just fine,” the man’s nasally voice rang above him. The knife pressing further into his neck. Not enough to draw blood but it had Dean holding still. Dean’s hands gripping the man’s hands as he tried to fight back. No match for the strength this man had over him.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He wasn’t able to focus his magic to even do anything! </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“He was well on his way to becoming everything,” The man muttered, his other hand reaching behind Dean’s head to hold it in place. “He doesn’t need you,” he spat out. His hands tightening in Dean’s hair causing him to grunt in pain.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The man chuckled under his breath.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I'm sorry. This is a very serious, very emotional situation for you. I shouldn't laugh. It's just that, I mean, are they serious? You’re the Alpha’s mate?</span>
  <span>”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Dean didn’t know what to say, watching the man as he leaned forward. The rancid breath in his face as he continued to speak.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“This man can rule by himself. A weakling such as yourself will bring him to his knees like a mutt,” he heard another chuckle from the man after he attempted to push the man off.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You’re gonna have to try a whole lot harder than that, son. Go on, why don’t you try some of your mojo on me now, hotshot?” he taunted. “It’s hard to get it up when you’ve lost focus,”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>‘There was no use getting out this,’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dean thought to himself, letting his body go limp and eyes squeezing shut.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He heard the man chuckle and the pressure on his neck increasing. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Then suddenly it was gone.<br/>
<br/>
</span>
  <span>Dean’s eyes were closed but he heard a sickening crack and tearing above him. The feeling of something wet hitting his cheek. Then it was quiet again.<br/>
<br/>
</span>
  <span>Peeking one eye open, he felt instantly sick at the sight above him.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The intruder’s head was twisted at such an obscene angle that bones from the neck, spine, and collar bone jutted out. His head was hanging to the side from what little skin was left from being forcibly turned, blood pouring seeping his body.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The dead figure fell sideways a second later to reveal Castiel, body shaking in anger.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Dean was too shocked to move, his attention focusing further to Meg and a cool and composed Crowley behind him.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Get rid of the body,” Crowley ordered. “But do so carefully, or you’ll have your own heads ripped off by an angry Alpha,” </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The lower demons cautiously did as they were told, grabbing the body to carry it away.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“He’s safe, Clarence,” the soothing sound of Meg’s voice snapped Dean from his daze, eyes landing on the Man before him. She walked closer to him, his mind at ease at the familiar person. She gave him a small smile as she brought up a towel, rubbing it along his cheek. "If he hadn't moved the body, you'd have been covered in that filths blood."</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He felt nauseous when she pulled it away, seeing spots of blood on the snow-white towel. Without another word, she stood and walked back to Crowley.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Dean looked back towards the Alpha, his eyes glowing blue before softening, his body still alert as he turned his attention to his right-hand man or woman.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Have Alastair’s body burned. I don’t want to see a trace of it left,” Meg nodded, turning to leave with Crowley.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Dean felt at a loss of what to do, jumping slightly when Castiel turned his attention on him.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Are you hurt?” concern in the man’s voice as he cautiously moved towards him, Dean feeling at ease despite what happened. He reached out for the man’s hand, intertwining their fingers.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I’m fine,” he watched the relief on the man’s face before he moved closer. Placing a hand under Dean’s knees and back to lift him.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>And Dean did not squeak at being suddenly picked up.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He sat down at the edge of the bed across Dean in his lap, Castiel’s face close to his as he murmured an apology after apology for what happened.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Cas,” Dean interrupted a small smile on his face. “It’s fine,” Surprised in himself for not being freaked out. But the relief he felt when Castiel had come to his rescue. Gah! He felt like a damsel in distress for thinking such a thing!</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He felt Castiel lifting the hand from under his leg to hold Dean’s chin.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You’re injured,” Dean suddenly said, noticing the slight trail of blood running down the man’s hand.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“It’s nothing,” Castiel dismissed, wanting to get back to the moment they were just having. He must’ve gotten it in the haste of getting to Dean.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Nonsense,” Dean insisted, hopping off the Alpha’s lap, much to man’s disapproval. He walked across the room to grab a clean towel.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>It was when Dean had returned, kneeling before the man and taking his hand did he feel something in the atmosphere change.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The site of the blood trailing from the man becoming suddenly enticing.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</span>
  <b>**************</b>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dean,” he heard Castiel’s voice whisper his name, his attention fixated on the man’s hand at the small trail of blood leaked from the cut on his thumb.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He held the man's hand with both of his, staring at it, not realizing he was leaning closer until he was able to lap at the digit with his tongue.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Dean…” the words trailing off, an unfamiliar sound coming from the Vampire as he traced the line of blood with his tongue to the cut. Hearing his rapidly beating heart in his ears, he closed his lips around it, giving the wound a small suck.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The soft inhale from Castiel was all he needed as he dragged the flat part of his tongue from knuckle to the tip, sucking the digit back in and enjoying the metallic taste of the blood.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He didn’t know what possessed him to do this. The site of blood became his sole focus, tasting it was an explosion in his mouth as his body began to move on its own.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>As for Castiel, watching the display had him highly aroused. A small part of him wanted to stop Dean. The other side wanted nothing more than to manhandle him onto the bed and have his way.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>But he couldn’t.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He remained cool and collected as he let Dean take over as he continued to suck on his thumb while his other hand traveled up his leg, around his knee, and stopped within his inner thigh.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He was already hard, the moment Dean’s tongue touched his skin. Leaning back, one hand behind to keep himself propped up, he watched Dean’s hand move upwards to the string that held up his pants.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>No hesitation, the man pulled at each one. Greens eyes opened, pinning Castiel where he was as he pulled off his thumb and used both hands to pull his trousers down.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Castiel wanted to tell Dean he didn’t need to do this if he wasn’t ready, the words were on the tip of his tongue. But any form of thought was subdued by the man’s tongue licking along his length.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Head falling back, he reveled in the feel of the man's tongue and hands as they explored Castiel’s cock.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Dean could feel the desire, the pleasure of what he was doing building within him. He squashed the voice of reason in the back of his mind as he continued, knowing in his heart, this was right. This was what that other part of him had wanted all along.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He took the tip into his mouth, sucking gently to elicit a low hum of approval from the man above.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Having never done this before, he let his body take control as he took the length deeper into his mouth with each bob of his head. The weight of the man's cock on his tongue as he let his tongue lazily run from the base to tip. The girth alone...</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He felt a hand on the back of his neck, encouraging him to pick up the pace. Dean noticing the minuscule twitch of the man's leg and lower abdomen the slower he went. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
  <span>Hearing a grunt from above, the hand on his neck tightening, stopping him from continuing. Looking up, he was met with lust blown blues eyes, the man's chest heaving slightly he tried to control his breathing. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
  <span>“Are you sure?” the questioning hanging in the air between them, thick with lust as one tried to squash the hope of them continuing just in case. The other lost in a haze of arousal.<br/>
<br/>
</span>
  <span>His body, mind, and entire being wanted this. No trace of doubt insight as he stood, towering over the man as he leaned closer. Their lips a mere inches from one another.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Dean biting his lip, his gaze moving from Castiel’s eyes to his lips, not having to think twice before taking the plunge to close the distance.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Castiel’s hands were on the man, gripping his legs to move, to straddle him. Feeling the man's hard cock against his clothed stomach. Arms wrapping around his neck as Dean moved closer, gasping when he felt Castiel’s cock run along the cleft of his ass. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
  <span>Humming in pleasure, Castiel moved one hand to firmly grasp Dean’s ass, squeezing and giving it a light tap while his other hand moved to run up and down the man’s length. Enjoying the small gasping moans it earned him.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He let go of the man’s need, placing both hands on Dean’s hips to encourage him to move, shuddering at the feel of the man gliding along its length.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>A small whine into the kiss from the man above sent Castiel’s mind racing, acting on instinct alone as he gripped the man to him, turning them both for Dean was now displayed below him.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Eyes wide at being manhandled, Dean attempted to bring him down for another kiss. Instead, Castiel brought his two fingers up and told him to suck.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>And he did.<br/>
<br/>
</span>
  <span>Castiel wanted nothing more than to just bury himself into the man and have his way.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Not now’</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thought to himself as he watched Dean take those fingers into his mouth, wetting them perfectly as he sucked and licked them. He could feel himself growing incredibly hard as he brought those fingers to Dean’s hole after pushing his legs up.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Kissed the man as he tensed, whispering to relax as he kissed along his neck. Dean’s hands trying to find purchase on the sheets beneath him.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Tell me to stop,” he advised after removing his finger, smearing precum over his cock, moving the tip at the entrance.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He watched Dean shake his head, hands reaching up to bring Castiel down for a kiss.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Taking the distraction, Castiel pushed in past the ring of muscle.<br/>
<br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>‘So tight’</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thought to himself, deepening the kiss as he started pushing back and forth into the warm heat.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Dean was the one to break the kiss when Castiel had become fully sheathed, his body fidgeted as his body tried to relax, unused to the feeling.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Breathe,” Castiel murmured, sucking lightly at the Dean's neck, waiting for the trembling to ease before continuing. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
  <span>Dean’s hands clawed at Castiel's back, gasping as he when the pleasure started building. He could feel himself on the verge of finishing when something came over him.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Everything slowed, sucking in air like he’s never done it before. His entirety becoming calm as intimate memories flooded his mind.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Soft, passionate moments to need and lust-filled thoughts.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Love. He felt it more and more with each moment that zoomed by with this man. Heart beating loud, he gasped out.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Dean, are you ok?” the worried voice of Castiel asked, his movements seizing as he looked down in concern.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Dean’s eyes dragged from the canopy of the bed to the man before him. A small smirk raising at the corner of his lips as his hands cupped the triceps, twisting his hips.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Positions switched, Dean, looking down at the confused man. Both of his hands moving along the clothed chest, taking enjoyment in the sharp breath when Dean took a fistful of the man's shirt and ripped it open.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“De-” He was interrupted by the shushing sound of the green-eyed man, a finger to his lips as the other hand reached around to grab hold of Castiel’s cock.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He sat up just enough to press the tip to his hole, sighing in pleasure as he slowly sheathed the Vampire’s cock.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Moving his hips in an agonizingly slow pace, Castiel grit his teeth at the display. Having not expected Dean to take control like that. Admittedly, he was turned way the hell on by it.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Come for me, Alpha,” Dean whispered huskily, moving his hips in a circular motion, taking the Castiel’s hands and placing them on his hips. “Come for me,” he repeated as he bounced, causing the Vampire to huff.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He doesn’t know if it was the way Dean was taunting him, the cocky expression on the man’s face now that had Castiel digging his heels into the bed and thrusting upwards. Enjoying the gasp as Dean’s body falling forward, his hands catching as they splayed out on Castiel’s chest as the Vampire continued his assault.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Both gasping, Dean cumming first, untouched. His body trembling at his release, the display pushing Castiel over the edge. Burying himself deep within the man as he came.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span>He doesn’t remember the last time he has ever woken up feeling this relaxed. His whole body felt so at ease, a warm tingle running up and down his spine at the solid form curled behind him.<br/><br/></span><span>It was hard to tell what time it was because the curtains were drawn, but it was dark and cloudy all the time so who knows.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>As his eyes adjusted to the darkness around him, he could feel his heart sore when he felt the arm around his stomach tighten, bringing him closer to the bare chest of the man.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>Hearing incoherent words murmured into his neck, the Alpha eventually settled down. Dean was unable to keep the smile off his face.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><em><span>“Do it!”</span></em><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>Eyes knitted together in confusion, he glanced around the room for the source. When the voice didn’t continue, he laid his head back on his pillow.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><em><span>“He betrayed you! Kill him, now!”<br/><br/></span></em>He was on the verge of sleep when those words echoed around him. He attempted to push down the creeping feeling of anxiousness, the fierce declaration of the unfamiliar voice.<br/><br/><span>Kill who?</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><em><span>“I-I can’t,”</span></em><span> the voice was unsure, slightly trembling as the conversation continued.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><em><span>“I’m giving you the right to kill this man, by your own hands! Your own blood! After what all of them did to us!”<br/><br/></span></em>The words hung in the air, Dean could feel his heart begin to race. He felt like he couldn't breathe. It’s like he could feel the tension between the voices.<br/><br/><em><span>“I will not!”</span></em><em><span><br/></span></em><em><span><br/></span></em><em><span>“Then you leave me no choice.”</span></em><em><span><br/></span></em><em><span><br/></span></em><span>Dean felt his entire body begin to heat up, eyes shutting at the pounding headache that crept up from it.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>The now muffled argument ensued, back and forth with neither one backing down from the other. Dean could feel his body trembling in anger, the rage at the audacity the other voice had!</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>“Dean,” words murmured into his neck, the voice extinguishing the argument that only he seemed to have heard. It left Dean feeling dazed and confused at the entirety. When he opened his eyes, he stared in awe at the blue flames that engulfed his right hand. He stared at it in wonder, how the flames weren’t burning him or the sheets his hand rested upon. He watched the fire dance, almost in time with his still rapidly beating heart.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>“I’ve got you,” the Alpha’s words whispered into his ear followed by the feeling of his lips pressing a light kiss to his neck. “Deep breaths and will the flames away,” he instructed. The words sending chills through Dean’s body as he attempted to do as he was told.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>Dean was happy but equally sad that the flames dispersed, they were beautiful. But he was left with an uneasy feeling that the sudden burst of magic had created something so destructive. Filled with rage.</span><span><br/><br/></span><span>“Better?” the Alpha asked, his voice slightly muffled against Dean's neck while holding him firm so he couldn't turn towards him.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>“Much, I-” Dean’s voice trailed off when he felt the reason Castiel did not want him to move. He hadn’t realized the man had been slowly moving his hips in an effort to cause some kind of friction against his back. “Again?” he inquired with a small smile, this would be the fourth time.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>“Hmm yes,” the man growled softly before continuing his assault on the back of Dean's neck and moving along to his throat when Dean moved his head to give access. The Alpha increased his thrusting speed as he showered his lover with affection.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>Unable to keep the smile off his face, Dean could feel himself melting into the man. He was surprised that he didn’t feel sore from the first time, or the second...and the third. He wasn’t going to question it as the Alpha grasped his own aching need, stroking him slowly to match his own speed.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>"Castiel," a voice called out, clear as day from the other side of the door followed by three loud knocks.<br/><br/></span><span>Both men froze, Dean feeling his cheeks heat up from the disturbance. While Castiel growled at the disruption.<br/><br/></span><span>"What!" He shouted, moving the covers that were by their hips up to cover Dean.<br/><br/></span><span>Dean was about to protest when he heard the door open behind them.<br/><br/></span><span>"Apologies-"<br/><br/></span><span>"It had better be good," the Alpha snapped out.<br/><br/></span><span>Dean heard footsteps pausing at the doorway.<br/><br/></span><span>"Alastair's-" the sound of growling at the mention of the man's name had Crowley clearing his throat. "The body has been taken care of,"<br/><br/></span><span>"Is that all?" Castiel questioned, by his tone he sounded close to ripping the demons head off interrupting.<br/><br/></span><span>"No, sire. The meeting from last night, the one you stormed out of yesterday, will resume after breakfast,"<br/><br/></span><span>Castiel didn’t respond, he was probably giving Crowley a scary look if anything. Judging by the sound of his retreating footsteps making their way to the door, his guess was correct. There was muttering as the sound of other footsteps quickly moved followed by the sound of the door closing.<br/><br/></span><span>The blanket was folded back, Dean blinked as he turned on his back to look up at the man.<br/><br/></span><span>"Why did you do that?" He wondered before Castiel could resume anything.<br/><br/></span><span>"Protection." He answered quickly as he attempted to move Dean back to their original position.<br/><br/></span><span>"I'm pretty sure I can protect myself." Dean responded, cockiness in his voice while holding up a hand to emphasize his earlier demonstration. He received a grunt in response as the man tried to move him again. Dean smiled as he resisted with a hand he had on the man's chest, using the leverage to prevent himself from being moved.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>“You heard the crotchety demon, you have a meeting after breakfast.” Dean laughed when Castiel decided to bury his face into his neck when he gave up on trying to dry hump the man. He did have the strength to overpower the man, but he’d rather not push when he could be met with repercussions on this moment being ruined. “Aw, did I upset the Alpha Vampire with no sex? Poor little snookums.” Dean cooed, a bubble of laughter building when he heard a small growl from the man. “I’m joking, </span><em><span>Amare</span></em><span>,”</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>The growling stopped, Dean’s smile faltering when the silence started to feel smothering. He wanted to say something else but if he said something bad, he didn't want to push it. What he wasn’t expecting was the hand on his cheek, he could feel how gentle it was as if the owner of it thought he would break. The lips on his neck disappeared, replaced by the sudden appearance of the Alpha hovering over him. Faces inches apart as he looked down at him with lust blown eyes.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>“This is-are you really...” the words trailing, Dean shuddered when he felt the man’s thumb caress along his cheek. The sensation and the intense look he received made his whole body warm, but his heart felt like he was riding an impossible high.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>“Am I who?” Dean teased, turning his head to kiss the palm of the man while maintaining eye contact. The intense blue’s had him fidgety as he waited for Castiel to say something.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>“You said ‘</span><em><span>Amare’</span></em><span>,” the man emphasized, his blue eyes glowing at the words. Admiration clear as his eyes scanned every inch of Dean’s face.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>“Yeah.” Dean managed out, feeling breathless under the man's gaze.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>“Tell me,” the words were barely above a whisper. “Tell me something only you and I would know, from our past.”</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>Dean was confused at first, nothing coming to mind right away. He felt a small ache in his chest when no memory came forward. The hope in Castiel’s eyes was too much as Dean fought down the thought of possibly disappointing him when he couldn’t remember anything. Last night must have been a fluke, the want and need sparking at the sight of the Alpha’s blood. The rush of pleasure with the familiarity of the Vampire’s body over him as his hands ran along the man's back, clawing lightly in the throws of passion. Castiel didn’t question it, something Dean was grateful for. Neither one knowing if something had been said would they have been where they are this morning as opposed to Dean waking up alone, again. Feeling guilty about the whole thing all over again.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>“Oh,” he murmured when something came to mind. A small smile on his lips as he let his eyes slid back to meet the Alpha’s. “Remember that rickety old village we stayed in right before that horrible winter storm?” Castiel didn’t say anything except nodding his head slightly. Dean’s smile turned upwards in one corner, the memory of the night was amazing but there was one little detail that stood out. “I was giving you an amazing blowjob. In the middle of it, I slipped this little guy,” Dean brought his middle finger up to show the Alpha. “Somewhere an Alpha doesn’t usually let lesser being near,”</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>Castiel’s face, for lack of better words on Dean’s part, looked perplexed. If the man could blush, he probably would.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>“You promised never to bring that up again,” the Alpha muttered, lips turning down as his eyes narrowed. Dean couldn’t help but smile wider at the idle threat.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>“Your fault for asking something so personal,” Sticking his tongue out as a slow growl filled the air. Dean absolutely did not yelp when the Alpha pounced a moment later.<br/><br/><br/></span><span>-<br/><br/><br/></span><span>Breakfast was brought up while Castiel was getting dressed. Needless to say, the Alpha took longer than expected and a demon had to come fetch him. Neither were happy for the intrusion by the lowly demon that came to remind him of the patiently awaiting council.<br/><br/></span><span>After the empty tray had been towed away, a knock on the door had Dean turning as he got dressed, not expecting anyone. He was still a little jumpy after the whole Alastair instances. His nerves calmed when the familiar red headed witch smiled at him.<br/><br/></span><span>“It seems you’ve changed,” her voice knowing as she took in his appearance. Dean didn’t think anything of it as he finished dressing by pulling his shirt over his head. When he turned, Rowena had walked further in and draped herself over one of the lounge chairs in the room. Dean glanced in her direction as he walked over to a mirror. He usually didn’t care about his appearance, usually his servants took care of that. When he came here, he didn’t care. He stayed in bed the majority of the time. But now, the familiar flutter in his stomach and the intense blue eyes had him slightly fidgety about his appearance.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>“How so?” he finally asked after reaching the mirror. Running his hands through his hair just as his eyes caught sight of something along the neckline of his shirt. <br/><br/></span><span>“I’m sensing far more power than yesterday. Did something happen?” Dean quickly shifted his shirt to hide the bruises, trying to not to blush as he turned around to answer the question. He was met with the witches smiling face as if she already knew, but was encouraging him to explain anyways. “Don’t be modest,” she was gesturing to his neck. “You should be wearing those with pride,” her voice teasing as she watched Dean walk towards and plopping in a seat beside her.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>“I don’t even know where to start,” he finally said after trying to swallow around the lump in his throat. Everything up until this morning had felt like a blur, happening so fast as he rode the wave of emotions. “I guess… after the incident with Alistair and then seeing the blood drip from Castiel’s finger… it was a weird instinct to just lick it,” from the corner of his eye he watched the witch nodding her head in understanding.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>“I’ve read a great variety of ancient tomes throughout my lifetime,” she spoke finally, a finger on her chin as she thought about what she was going to say next. “I’ve read that blood can hold memories. Considering the age Castiel, it would make sense that it would trigger yours,” her voice sounding like she was in awe at the phenomenon. “So you remember everything.” It was a statement rather than a question. </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>Dean nodded, a small smile on his face. But that incident earlier this morning with the blue flames and those voices, he’ll keep that to himself for now. </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>A deep sigh tore him from his thoughts, he turned his attention back to Rowena just as she began picking invisible pieces of lint off his dress.<br/></span><span><br/></span><span>“It was fun being the most powerful witch there for a while,” she thought out loud with an overly dramatic flare that Dean couldn’t help but smile about.<br/><br/></span><span>“Can I ask a question?” he was met with a ‘hum’ in response to go ahead. “What’s with the army and these meetings?” What he wasn’t expecting was the disbelief on her face when she turned towards him.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>“Are you really oblivious to what is going on at the moment?” Dean brought a hand up to rub at the back of his neck, slightly embarrassed for having asked such a ridiculous question.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>Rowena seems to have recovered quickly at the comment, standing so she could face him completely.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>“As you should already know, Castiel had originally planned to take over, enslave or lay waste to non magical people,” Dean nodded, that much he gathered, those memories becoming clearer. “Well… after your ancestors imprisoned the both of you and now that he’s back…” her voice trailing off as Dean was able to connect the rest of it. He felt rather slow at not having realized this sooner. Maybe Cas hadn’t said anything because he figured Dean already knew they would be exacting revenge the moment they were reunited.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>“Now enough serious talk, show me what you know,” Dean swelled with pride as he stood from his spot, glad for the change of subject. <br/><br/><br/></span><span>-  <br/><br/><br/></span><span>Dean was wandering the halls, stopping every now and then to watch the snow fall from the huge glass windows. He had a blanket wrapped around him just because. The material was nice, comfy even, and it wasn’t thick enough to make him sweat. He decided after parting ways with Rowena to get some air, his mind wasn’t focused enough to sit in a room while he waited for whatever was to come next.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>Everything was supposed to be easier now that everything was settled. On one side, Dean wanted vengeance for not only what they did to him in this time period. But for what they did to him and Castiel centuries ago. On the other...this was still his family. His blood. The ones who raised him and everything.<br/><br/></span><span>He was so lost in thought that he didn’t hear the voice calling to him, at least not until he bumped into someone. He barely got the apology out when he felt a finger under his chin, lifting his head so his gaze was met by those familiar eyes.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>“Dean,” the man murmured, a small smile on Alpha’s face as he took in Dean’s surprised look. “I called your name several times,” he continued as he cupped Dean’s cheek. <br/><br/></span><span>“Sorry-I was just enjoying the view,” lying easily, melting under the soft expression the other man was giving him. He was rewarded with a kiss, just a brush of their lips. Dean bit his lip, trying to gain control of his racing heart.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>“How was your meeting,” he asked suddenly, trying to divert the Alpha's intense gaze. He was met with a low sigh, a small smirk appearing nonetheless as the man’s hands found their way around his waist, bringing the two of them closer together.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>“We ride at sunset,” Cas started, leaning forward to nibble at the exposed ear. Dean let out a low, breathy moan at the attention.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>“I have a request,” Dean managed out just as Cas moved down to his neck, hearing the pleased noise at seeing the marks he made on the tanned flesh.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>“Anything.” He had to swallow back his body's reaction as Castiel’s hands began to wander.  <br/><br/></span><span>“I-uh-was wondering,” his words fumbling, the man’s hands were distracting. “When we invade my family’s castle, can we hold off on killing the people?” As soon as the words left his lips, he wished he could take them back the moment Castiel’s hands stopped. Expression turning stoic as Dean’s inside started to twist. The silence was smothering as he waited for Castiel to say something.<br/><br/></span><span>“Why?” The word made his skin crawl at the growled out word, Castiel's voice was deep that had Dean fumbling for reason. The hands on his waist holding him firmly in place.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>“It’s my ancestors that did this-”</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>“And they kept us apart for a </span><em><span>very</span></em><span> long time,” Castiel cut in, briefly baring his fangs in irritation.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>“Right, but the people of the kingdom had nothing to do with it. Just the royal family.” Dean watched Castiel’s eyes narrow, staying quiet as he watched the vampire contemplate the words. “We can do whatever to my parents and brother but everyone else, they’re innocent.”</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>“My army is famished. They have been waiting for a kill like this for quite some time,” the words were slow and deliberate. Dean boldly placed his hands on Castiel’s chest, slowly moving them upwards and around his neck, his fingers combing through the hairs there.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>“Then,” Dean licked his lips before biting them as he thought about what he was going to say next. “How about, if they are only allowed to attack those that fight back?” He internally winced at the idea, it was a risk because if his family saw them coming, they would put up a fight. A lot of people could be killed and even though he felt a surge of ‘yes, this is exactly what needs to happen’, he pushed it down with the side of reasoning. This could be solved in a more diplomatic way.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>“This is ridiculous,” Castiel uttered under his breath. “Give me a reason </span><em><span>why</span></em><span> I should even consider this ‘request’?” Dean combed his hands through the man's hair as he tried to think of his response.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>“Because people are different now,” the words coming out, memories of when the two met coming to mind. The way the people were back then, killing monsters left and right. The communities of fairies and other magical beings were forced out of their homes during expansion of villages and other kingdoms. But now, hundreds of years later, everything has changed.  “The people within the kingdom are living in harmony. The only people you need to concern yourself with is </span><em><span>my </span></em><span>family, </span><em><span>Amare.</span></em><span>” And why he was serving his parents and brother up on a silver tray like that… he shook his head to rid the brief thoughts.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>“My army will be restless to kill something,” Castiel countered. “How do you expect me to do that?”</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>“Send word to them before we leave. If they value the lives of their people, then they will grant an audience of just you and I,” he reasoned, explaining quickly before the man could say something else.<br/></span><span><br/></span><span>Castiel’s face turned stoic once again, his grip not letting up on Dean’s hips as Dean waited for the man to come to a decision.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>“I don’t like this,” Castiel muttered between them, Dean felt his stomach drop. He hadn’t realized his attention had dropped to focus on the man’s chest until he felt those cool fingertips under his chin, lifting his gaze to meet those glowing eyes. “But, since you’re so passionate to save those...</span><em><span>humans</span></em><span>,” </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>Dean couldn’t help the smile at those words, jumping forward to kiss the man.<br/><br/><br/></span><span>-<br/><br/><br/></span><span>Needless to say the trip to the Winchester castle was comfortable with both Meg and Castiel on either side of him. Dean had noticed some of the demons, before they started marching, were giving him nasty glares and feral looks in his direction. Meg was nice enough to stay beside him as soon as they took off. He hasn't had so much as glance in his direction since then.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>“No killing anyone, eh,” Meg asked after Castiel moved ahead of them, her voice was low enough to not catch the vampire’s attention. Dean glanced at her and nodded. Not really trusting his own voice he remained silent. “Pretty ballsy is all I can say.” She was amused, smirking even from what Dean could see.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>After that, she was quiet. Dean was just glad that under the cover of darkness, they managed to not get lost. He held the bag Rowena had given him before leaving, mentally thanking her again for being able to pull off his favor before they left. The Witch had smirked at him while saying, </span><em><span>‘Did you doubt me?’</span></em><span> <br/><br/></span><span>He smiled to himself as he adjusted the bag closer to himself.<br/><br/></span><span>In truth, the amount of time it took to get from point A to point B, Dean almost went stir crazy from being in the saddle for so long. It even got to the point where he decided to walk alongside his horse. But all that anxiousness went away at the site of the kingdom that lay before him. Illuminated by the torches and fires scattered along the wall, it looked ominous and foreboding as it dared their army to advance.</span><span><br/><br/></span><span>Dean hadn’t realized how far ahead Castiel had rode until he and Meg were still moving forward whereas everyone else had stopped. The vampire was looking ahead, eyes scanning around them. He jumped slightly when he felt a cool hand slide over his left hand, lacing their fingers with his to gently guide it away from the reins and to the awaiting lips that kissed the palm of his hand.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>He felt his cheeks flare with heat when he turned his attention to the Alpha, Dean’s comment stuck in his throat with the lust filled gaze he was met with.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>“Our dream,” Castiel muttered into Dean’s hand, turning his head to nuzzle the palm. “Is just within our reach.” The corners of Dean’s lips lifted in a small smile, heart thrumming in his chest as Castiel turned to nuzzle the hand again and placed a few more kisses to it.<br/><br/></span><span>The sound of horns and the distant creaking of wood brought them both to the moment as they spotted, in the horizon, a lone soldier on horseback bursting from the gates.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>“At ease,” he heard Castiel called out, Dean felt a small ache in his chest at the loss of contact as Castiel snapped to attention. Taking a shaky breath, Dean waited anxiously as the rider came closer.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>“Demon!” the soldier shouted, a good distance away from the army before him, but close enough that his voice would carry. “In response to your letter, the King has </span><em><span>Graciously</span></em><span> accepted your meeting.”</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>Dean felt himself breathe a sigh of relief, keeping his attention on the soldier as he stood there, holding the flag of his people.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>“The King agrees to a hearing of you and a handful of your trustee’s to follow. I am to escort you along the way.”</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>From the corner of his eyes, Dean could see Castiel leaning away from him towards whoever was on the other side of him.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>“Lead the way,”</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>The ride felt long but soon they were passing through the large arch in the wall that led into the village below the castle. It’s villagers moved abruptly to the side when they noticed the oncoming party. Any of the magical creatures hid within the shadows, the powerful energy exuding from the Alpha Vampire did nothing for the humans as they stared in awe. <br/><br/></span><span>Dean knows the village, the path they were taking. He couldn’t help but notice how close they were coming to a familiar tavern that he and his brother used to frequent. He noticed the patrons from within spilling out as to witness why the place had suddenly gone quiet.<br/><br/></span><span>Despite people hanging around the door to the tavern, when the door opened to let a patron out, he noticed it was still jovial inside. People singing and laughing, of course Dean hadn’t meant for his gaze on a familiar person. Her blouse worn low as to rile the customers to leave a better tip, her gaze lifting to meet briefly with his.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>It couldn't have been his imagination at the surprise in her sudden attention or even the anger, but he shook his head. Charlie didn’t need to see what was about to happen, he thought to himself as he hurried his horse along to catch up.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>They made it through the last gate, the castle itself looming above as the horse came to a halt in the middle of the court yard.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>The familiar tingle at the back of Dean’s neck alerted him to take a closer look at his surroundings.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>There were guards surrounding their group. It was him, Castiel, Meg, and a hand full of demons. They would have taken Lilith or Abaddon, but they needed someone to take charge in case anything happened.<br/><br/></span><span>Dean kept a wary eye on the amount of guards surrounding them, encircling them just as the gate behind slammed shut. The tingle grew more as the higher ranked guard walked up to them, turning to reach inside the bag another guard was holding.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>Dean chanced a glance upwards, feeling his heart stop when his eyes found the familiar figures of his family standing on the balcony. His father’s face was emotionless, his mother had a hand to her mouth with a worried look on her face while his brother was gripping the stone balcony.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>The plopping sound brought his attention back to the situation at hand, the startled sounds of horse and the growling of demons when Dean saw just what it was.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>Azazel’s head lay at the foot of Castiel’s horse.<br/><br/></span><span>He could feel anger boiling, the fire brewing at his fingertips before the sound of his ‘Father’ calling out to “Kill them” was heard.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>Of course, that was the last thing Dean remembered before blacking out.</span></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I really tried to finish this story before school started, but alas...I didn't :( the characters were being stubborn. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, the next one is already planned out. Hopefully I can't get it to you, my amazing readers, as soon as possible ^^;</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello Everyone! I'm really sorry that this chapter took so long! I'm extremely grateful to those who have stuck around, commented, and left a kudo ^^;</p><p>Also, I apologize. The ending of this chapter had to be redone so many different times because I changed it multiple times. I hope everyone enjoys what was decided ^^;;</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘What the hell…’ the distant thought floated in his mind, his body felt like it was weightless in the darkness surrounding him.</p><p>Dean!</p><p>Jolting upward, coughing at the sudden intake of air, he felt a hand on his back as the owner spoke above the sounds that he was making.</p><p>“That was some spell,” the familiar voice of Meg spoke as she gave his back a few pats. “It threw Castiel into quite a rage.”</p><p>When his vision finally cleared, Dean was able to sit up straighter to take in his surroundings. Bodies. Everywhere. Gouged, bloodied, and scattered across the courtyard. He turned to Meg, surprised to see her with smudges of blood covering her face and clothes.</p><p>“It was a cheap move, attacking you from behind,” she continued while helping Dean stand. “Thought you were supposed to be a powerful warlock,” she teased. But Dean did not comment, he felt the familiar tingle at the back of his neck, without hesitation he lifted his hand to the right, fire blasting from his palm and hitting the oncoming enemy. A soldier from his parent’s kingdom. That could have been someone he knew. </p><p>He heard the hum of approval as he shook his head, his gaze dropping to stare at his hand.</p><p>“Where is everyone?” he finally asked, noting that their party was missing among the scattered corpses. From the corner of his eye, he watched the demon shrug her shoulders.</p><p>“Somewhere in the Castle, I'd imagine.” She spoke nonchalantly, gesturing with one hand towards the place in question. “You weren’t knocked out for very long.”</p><p>Without another word, Dean left her so as to begin making his way up the stairs to the large double doors. One of the doors had been knocked clean off its hinges while the other was barely hanging on. Inside, the scene was much the same as it was outside. Bodies of the soldiers were thrown about, littering the entrance hall as he continued through the massacre to the next set of stairs. He could hear the distant groaning from some that had somehow survived as he began ascending the steps to the second floor.</p><p>More bodies, blood, and a storm of fury were clear the moment he stepped onto the landing. He didn’t know where Castiel had stormed off to, he couldn’t hear a sound over the eerie silence that blanketed the castle halls. But he didn’t have to guess where to go when he felt a small pull in his chest. The insistent need grew after turning in that direction. He could feel his anger slowly begin to boil with each step. The exhilaration that this day, the one that he and Castiel had been waiting for, was finally coming true.</p><p>He stumbled in his step, lost in his thoughts, the realization of where he was going becoming clearer as he passed the familiar family portrait. The statue of a knight he accidentally knocked over as a kid, the one with a piece of the stone missing from the helmet, was right next to the throne room.</p><p>He didn’t get very far when he noticed a familiar figure slouched against the said statue, leaning against the wall.</p><p>“Bobby-” he started, the rest of his words falling short as he dropped to kneel at the man’s side, eyes scanning over his uncle for any damages. Dean felt his heart and stomach drop at the blood covering the man’s lower half and blood oozing from his neck. “Bobby,” he whispered, raising a hand to the man’s cheek. Still warm.</p><p>Dean nearly jumped out of his skin when a groan came from the thought to be an unconscious man.  </p><p>“Boy-” followed by a wheezing cough as more blood trickled from his lips. “You’re alive.”</p><p>“Yeah-yeah, try not to speak,” Dean muttered out, holding his hand to the man's wound. Just as his hand began to glow a faint green color, he was stopped by Bobby’s bloodied hand moving it away. “Bobby, don’t be stupid!”</p><p>“Don’t blame John,” Bobby wheezed out, Dean looking from the wound to meet the man’s eyes.</p><p>“Stop spouting nonsense and let me heal you,”</p><p>“No,” the man said again, firmer as he kept Dean’s hand at bay. “Listen, Dean,” he paused to cough again. “Don’t go blamin’ John for this.”</p><p>“I don-”</p><p>“John didn’t know anything. It was Mary.” Confused, Dean pulled his hand from Bobby’s as he stared in disbelief. “Mary was the one to come to me. Pleading with me that I keep this a secret from not only you but the King. John thought you were human the entire time.”</p><p>“How is a King kept from such a huge part of history,” Dean demanded, grabbing hold of Bobby’s shirt. An anchor to keep him grounded from doing something stupid. He needed to know.</p><p>“Simple misdirection spell, he’s aware of magic and creatures. But something as dark as an Alpha Vampire living trapped within his kingdom would not have gone over well.” Hands shaking, Dean let go of the man’s shirt to stand. The outrage sparked within him again, but before he could plan his next move Bobby continued talking. “Your Mother wanted to protect this kingdom. Just like her ancestors.”</p><p>“What about Sam,” Dean managed out between clenched teeth, eyes looking firmly at the man as he took in the information.</p><p>“He was made to believe that you were “special”. That not only were you human but couldn’t perceive magic.” Dean felt like the wind had been knocked out of him as he tried to comprehend this new detail. “It didn’t stop him from trying to show you everything, despite Mary forbidding him.”</p><p>All the memories of him and Sam...Dean tried to recall moments where Sam could have used Magic, but all he could remember were blurred instances. He didn’t dwell on the thoughts when the sound of coughing brought him back. Fresh blood had begun leaking from Bobby’s lips as he gave a half-hearted smile.</p><p>“At least I’ll die knowing you weren’t really dead,” he muttered weakly, coughing again followed by a wheezy inhale.</p><p>“You’re not going to die,” Dean insisted, replacing his hand over both wounds, a green glow emitting from them. His attention moved from Bobby’s face to the wound. Beneath his hands, he watched the wounds slowly heal just as the man’s eyes closed. In a panic, Dean felt around Bobby’s neck, breathing a sigh of relief when he felt a pulse. </p><p>Head dropping, he tried to compose himself from his kneeling position. The humming under his skin as it tried to pull himself together in order to continue his path but he ignored it. Raising a hand to the man’s forehead, he whispered:</p><p>“Forget” as a soft blue light glowed softly from his palm.</p><p>He was confused. Dean had thought this whole time that it was his Father who had kept this secret. Instead, it had been his Mother... this whole time. Rubbing his forehead, he stood to turn his attention to the large, iron, double doors. He could feel the energy begging him to walk through them.</p><p>Glancing down at Bobby’s body, the man’s chest slowly rising and falling, Dean walked to the doors, pushing them open. </p><p>He didn’t know what to expect...no...that’s a lie. He expected carnage as he had witnessed on his way here. Taking a shaky breath, the image of his parents and brother in a heaping pile of blood and death on the throne room floor filled his head as he walked through the door.</p><p>He was taken by surprise at the sight before him.</p><p>The first thing he saw was Castiel standing in the middle of the room, hand wrapped around his brother’s throat, and holding the man in the air. If Dean wasn’t so freaked about the whole scene, he’d have been engrossed in Castiel’s sheer strength to lift someone taller than him. Shaking his head, he stepped further into the room. Off to the right, he discovered his parents. John was sitting on the floor, leaning against one of the pillars with Mary’s head in his lap. She looked like she’d been knocked out. Judging by both of their appearances, they looked like they had put up a fight based on the broken pillars and damaged floors surrounding the place. Bloodied and covered in dirt.</p><p>“Dean,” Castiel’s voice pulled Dean from his observations. He noticed John’s head lift suddenly, wincing in pain, but surprise clear in his face at his name.</p><p>“What are you doing there, Cas?” He asked, stopping just short of the Vampire and his brother.</p><p>Cas turned his head to look at Dean over his shoulder, his smile giving him a clear view of the man’s fangs, they were fully extended as the grip tightened around Sam’s throat, “I'm finishing what we started.” Dean watched his brother’s hand lift weakly to claw at the Cas’, gasping as he struggled. </p><p>“Do something, Dean!” his father’s voice commanded out of nowhere. Green eyes turned back to his dad the moment one of the demons leaned down to grab at the man’s hair, pulling his head back so the other could land a punch to his jaw. Flinching, Dean turned back to Castiel, his body going cold at the man’s intense blue eyes watching him.</p><p>“That’s...not a bad idea,” Castiel stated, loud enough for everyone in the room to hear. He let go, Sam’s body dropping to the stone floor as he gasped for air. “Do something, Dean.” he quoted as he sauntered over to Dean, the small smile on his lips showing one of his pointed fangs. “I mean, a bittersweet end to the royal family. At the hands of their own Crown Prince.” Dean felt his entire body shudder under the man’s intense gaze as he stopped just in front of him. His hand lifting to cup his cheek, instinctually Dean leaned into the caress. “Kill your brother, Dean.”</p><p>He was torn.</p><p>Castiel stepped around Dean to stand behind him, his hands on Dean’s shoulders as the man kissed at his neck.</p><p>He can’t do it.</p><p>He watched his brother as he finally regained his composure, slowly rising to his feet. One hand on his neck as he massaged the abuse while his other began emitting a soft orange color. Eyes narrowing when his eyes landed on Dean.</p><p>“Sammy-”</p><p>“Dean, please.” His brother interrupted. His attention moved to the man who was currently hanging on Dean. “This-this isn’t you.” </p><p>“Amare, he’s stalling,” Castiel whispered into his ear.</p><p>“Dean. It’s me! Your Brother, flesh, and blood!” Sam gulped out, the glow in his hand disappearing as he held up both hands to show he was unarmed. “You can’t believe the words of this creature.”</p><p>“Dean.”</p><p>“Enough!” Dean commanded, silencing both of them. His head spun. This was familiar. This whole scenario. It’s happened before.</p><p>“He’s trying to kill us, Dean! He’s going to annihilate the human race!” Sam tried, voice shaking. </p><p>“And what you did to your own brother was much worse,” Castiel retorted, a hand sneaking around Dean’s torso possessively. “But I freed him.” Dean could feel the Alphas lips pressing to his neck followed by the wet feeling of his tongue tracing from the junction in his neck to his ear.</p><p>It happened in a blink of an eye. But Dean had learned to just react to the tingling in the back of his mind. His body moved before he could comprehend what had happened. Sam had been standing in the middle of the room, ways away, and the next he was a mere inches from him. Dean’s hands were raised, his brother’s wrists held in his own before they could do anything. His hands a bright green color as he watched Sam wince.</p><p>“Kill him,” Castiel whispered gently into his ear. </p><p>“-I can’t,” his voice coming out scared, trembling as the conversation continued. His mind was a mix of emotions as he fought the internal rage that was slowly growing. Clawing its way to the surface.</p><p>“I’m giving you the right to kill your own blood! After all, they did to us!”</p><p>“I will not!”</p><p>“Then you leave me no choice-”</p><p>He wasn’t in control of his body. His hands pulled Sam’s toward him before shoving the man across the room, sending his body into one of the pillars. The gasp could be heard as the thing crumbled around him causing the Alpha to chuckle under his breath as Dean felt his body begin moving towards Sam, Castiel’s hands slipping away as he crossed the room.</p><p>Amongst the rubble, he could see his brother hunched over as he tried to recover. Dean's arm lifted, palm out, the energy building as he readied himself to fire. He wasn’t expecting Sam to slam his glowing orange hand into the floor, sending debris and dust into the air, clouding Dean’s sight.</p><p>“He’s manipulating you, Dean!” Sam’s voice echoed through the throne room. Looking around, Dean realized that dust should have cleared by now. Sam must have done something to create the smokescreen.</p><p>“Says the people who kept everything a secret from me,” he retorted, his senses tingling at the back of his mind while his eyes searched methodically for a shadow or a glimpse of his brother.</p><p>“I tried!” He felt a powerful burst of energy beside him, Dean braced himself with both arms up against the impact from the surge of his brother’s strike. The force had knocked Dean off balance but was able to recover his footing to prepare for a second hit. “I began to lose hope the more I saw how oblivious you were to everything.”</p><p>“Your efforts were done in vain. Mary made sure that the seal that kept me from my true self remained intact." He could sense a presence from behind him, he turned his hand in that direction as he blasted a surge of energy. The smoke cleared to reveal nothing there. A low shuffling noise to his left alerted him, he swung around with his leg, stifling the satisfaction he felt when his foot came into contact with his brother's side. He watched his brother drop to one knee while clutching his side. "You should stick with the magic, close combat was never your thing."</p><p>Sam's eyes narrowed, flinching in pain. Smirking, Dean raised a hand, green energy flowing around his fist, readying himself before bringing his fist down. He was sure he was going to make contact but he was suddenly weightless and flying backward. Grunting under his breath when he collided with the floor, searing pain spreading from the back of his head. In a daze, he was vaguely aware of the form above him, this new weight settling on top of him as he blinked the fog away.</p><p>“Open your eyes, Dean!” Sam nearly shouted into his brother’s face, his grip tightening around Dean’s pinned wrist. His entire body sitting on his older brother’s chest to keep him from moving.</p><p>“Shut up!” Dean spat back as he attempted to lift his brother off of him, struggling against the weight. But it was no use, the man was taller and despite his size, trained just alongside Dean while growing up.</p><p>“You know I can be as stubborn as you. I’ll keep you here until you see reason.”</p><p>“I’m seeing pretty clearly on my end.” He spoke nonchalantly. Dean could feel the anger slowly broil beneath his skin at his predicament. But he wasn’t going to let that show, instead, he shrugged his shoulders as best as he could in his position. It was a slight movement but Sam noticed, his brow furrowing at the remark.</p><p>“Stop it, Dean! That thing has poisoned your mind.”</p><p>“He hasn’t done a thing to me. If anything, he’s helped me see clearer than what you’ve kept from me my entire life. Thanks to breaking that vase, I’ve never felt better.” Dean could feel the anger now boiling within him, rolling off him in waves.</p><p>“De-”</p><p>“Kill him already,” Castiel called out, Dean noticing the man’s smirk from the corner of his eye as he shifted closer to one of the pillars. He brought his attention back to Sam, closing his eyes as he took a deep breath in.</p><p>“Dean, listen to me. He’s going to kill us, your family-”</p><p> </p><p>He kept his eyes closed, breathing a sigh of relief, taking in the silence and the weight that was keeping him pinned had now vanished.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"Can You Hold Me" By NF and Brit Nicole was a huge inspiration for the majority of this chapter. I do hope you all enjoy, and Thank you to all of those that have Kudo'd and Commented on this story, words can not express how grateful I am. Especially with how long it took to update each chapter &lt;3 &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Everything around him seemed like a blur. He wasn’t aware of when he had even gotten off from the floor nor did he remember sitting on the closest piece of furniture. The throne. His father’s throne.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>…</span>
  <em>
    <span>.killed them...</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He bit his thumb harder, ignoring the pain as he tried to snap himself out of this daze.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>I did that...</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>How long had he been sitting here?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Eyes unfocused, he pulled his thumb from his mouth and leaned his cheek against his palm.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>I did that...</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Dean.” the voice was distant, the sound of footsteps following suit. But he ignored the noise, opting instead to let his gaze drop to his lap, slowly blinking as he attempted to focus on his other hand resting there. It might as well have been covered in blood with what he had done.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Dean.” The voice closer this time. Something cool touched his left cheek, the sensation finally snapping him out of his thoughts. He felt his head being guided upwards, the fog clouding his mind cleared as his attention focused on the man before him. Sharp blue eyes held his gaze as Dean felt the man's thumb glide along his chin. “Let’s walk,” Castiel murmured, his deep voice sending a wave of relief throughout his body. Nodding weakly, he stood from his spot. He felt a strong arm wrap around his for balance as they descended the steps and kept it there as they moved across the room. Dean’s eyes shifted towards the closest pillar, tracing over the scorched marks burned into it, the vague outline of what was once a person would be there forever. A daunting reminder. <br/><br/></span>
  <span>They didn’t go very far, a left and a right turn here and there found them on the balcony overlooking the garden behind the castle. The view is a picturesque sight with the moon glowing softly in the sky, the dark clouds, and the sound of low rumbling signaling a possible storm coming.<br/><br/></span>
  <span>“I killed them,” the words hollowed as he kept replaying the moment after he had opened his eyes. Castiel sat them on the closest bench, turning himself so that his right leg rested on the stone slab so that his entire focus was on Dean. "They're never coming back."<br/><br/></span>
  <span>The distant rumbling of thunder sounded closer than when they first walked out. Castiel remained silent, something Dean wasn’t sure if it was a good thing or not. It was a thought that remained at the back of his mind as his hand fumbled for the pouch that Rowena gave. He could see Castiel’s raised brow at the item as Dean brought it forward to rest in his lap.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“And this was useless,” he mumbled out while rubbing his thumb along the leather. He lifted his head to the sky, noting how dark the sky had gotten. The moon was still visible despite being surrounded by the oncoming darkness. “This wasn’t supposed to end with them dying,” he continued. The distant conversation with Rowena echoing, mixing with everything else that was building up. He wanted to </span>
  <b>spare</b>
  <span> them. Take their memories of him, being royal and the magic. If he had only been in control...if only he...<br/><br/></span>
  <span>Pulling the string to open the pouch, he reached in to pull out two small vials with a shimmering white liquid inside. He stood abruptly just as a bolt of lightning flashed in the distance.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>What’s sad about this whole thing...was that he wasn’t even sorry. He clenched the vials in his hand. He thought he had this, everything, under control. Dean was whole. He fully believed he was who was supposed to be, being happy with Castiel and taking over the pathetic human race. But there had been that one sliver of his old self still clinging to him. The part that was confusing everything.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Looking out over the garden below to the sky he sucked in a gasp of air and screamed<br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He screamed every curse he could imagine.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He screamed intangible words even as he felt the droplets of rain hit his face.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He screamed until his voice became hoarse, the distant throbbing of pain in his left palm from crushing the contents in his hand.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Were those tears he felt falling down his cheeks or rain?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He nearly jumped when he felt something cool touch his elbow, spinning around he found Castiel there with a solemn look on his face.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>No words were exchanged as his eyes drifted downwards, Dean following his gaze to find his hand tightly clenched with small rivulets of blood spilling out.<br/><br/></span>
  <span>Castiel lifted his hand, turning it over so he could unfold his hand. Flinching at the pain as he came back to reality, coming down from the outburst as his eyes watched Cas gently pull out one of the shards embedded into his palm.<br/><br/></span>
  <span>Dean couldn’t contain the whimper after the last one had been removed, Castiel’s eyes lifting to meet his gaze with a raised brow. Those intense blues catching his green through the rain as the man lifted his hand to his lips. Dean could see the fangs the closer his hand got, bracing himself for what Castiel was gonna do.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He felt himself jerking at the sensation of the man’s tongue, followed by what felt like lightning coursing in his veins at the feeling. He didn’t know what was worse, those eyes watching him or-<br/><br/></span>
  <span>“Ugh-” he whimpered out, suddenly embarrassed by it as he covered his mouth with his other hand. Stupid Castiel and that smirk on his lips.<br/><br/></span>
  <span>The rain began to fall harder as the Alpha stepped closer, his other hand moving to the back of Dean’s neck to bring his head forward as he felt the man place a kiss to his forehead. Glancing upwards in question, he was met with another kiss. This one to his lips<br/></span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Dean felt everything wash away, his body instinctively moving flush against the man's welcoming embrace.<br/><br/><br/></span>
  <span>-<br/><br/><br/></span>
  <span>“I love you,” Castiel murmured close to his ear, letting his lips brush along the shell of Dean’s ear, moving down to lay a kiss on his neck. They were freshly bathed, their damp clothes were in a pile somewhere within the room, either way, they were too distracted with one another to even care.<br/><br/></span>
  <span>“I don’t think you mean that,” Dean responded in a playful tone, a smile on his face, leaning further into the man's embrace. He shuddered when he felt Cas leaving a trail of lazy kisses further down his neck to his shoulder.<br/><br/></span>
  <span>He stopped Castiel by turning towards him, making eye contact with the Alpha whose look was nothing but softness and love. <br/><br/></span>
  <span>“I believe this is true,” He spoke softly, sounding sincere and honest as he brought a hand up to caress Dean’s cheek.<br/><br/></span>
  <span>Dean could feel his heart racing under the man's gaze as Castiel leaned forward to brush their lips together.<br/><br/></span>
  <span>“I love you,” Dean blurted back, feeling his cheeks redden at the admission. He felt his heart stutter when he received the same expression in return.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Click 'Subscribe' for Art that is soon to come ;D All art is/will be done by the incredibly gifted "The Friendly Pigeon" ^^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>